Segredos
by Jane Bell
Summary: Há certas coisas que não devem ser escondidas e há verdades que precisam ser ditas, porque, graças a esses segredos inúteis, quase perdemos o que nos era mais precioso: um ao outro [LaylaYuri]
1. Parte I

**Segredos**

**Parte I**

Ainda estava escuro quando acordei, apesar da claridade não ser a melhor indicadora de horário durante o inverno francês. Estava tentando voltar a ter o hábito de dormir antes da meia-noite e acordar depois das quatro, mas parecia que nada além de uma dose de antidepressivos me faria pegar no sono. Naquele dia acabava o prazo que meu médico havia estabelecido para tentar dormir sem remédios, e parecia que eu havia falhado. Detesto depender de uma cartela de comprimidos para fazer algo que deveria fazer normalmente. Chequei o relógio e confirmei o que já sabia: ainda havia uma hora e meia para a hora de me levantar.

Fugir não era uma definição que me agradava para o que eu estava fazendo em Paris, mas a verdade era que não havia nenhuma outra além de desculpas esfarrapadas. Estas incluíam melhorar minhas habilidades no trapézio e fazer terapia (sendo a última mentira contada para Layla). Enfim, estive realmente fazendo ambas, apesar de nunca haver caído de cara na rede tantas vezes ou desejado tanto jogar alguém pela janela do que aquela mocinha de óculos que se diz minha terapeuta. Se a escutasse perguntar como eu me sentia a respeito de mais alguma bobagem... "Você devia se abrir mais", ela repetia. Como se pudesse me abrir com alguém que não dá nem um aperto de mão por achar que vai afetar a saúde mental dela.

Repassei o que teria de fazer naquele dia. Tinha aquela consulta irritante logo cedo, depois passaria no outro médico (esse sim, uma pessoa diplomada, séria e com estetoscópio pendurado no pescoço), almoço e depois hora do treino. Se voltasse para casa cedo talvez começasse alguma pintura, a única idéia que a mocinha me dera que soara quase boa. Havia comprado algumas telas, mas estas permaneciam em branco. Faltava-me um tema para retratar, nada me inspirava a ponto de querer pegar no pincel.

Impaciente, olhei o relógio de novo. Havia se passado só dez minutos. Resolvi levantar-me, nada me faria pegar no sono mesmo. Segui a rotina matinal de sempre que se iniciava em arrumar a cama e lavar o rosto e terminava com tomar um chocolate quente num café na esquina. Não podia dizer que não gostava da França, muito pelo contrário, o lugar me agradava muito. Tratava-se de um bairro longe do centro e de pontos turísticos, muito calmo e povoado por velhinhos em sua maior parte. Havia escolhido o lugar a dedo, já que queria um apartamento o mais retirado possível e ainda assim na cidade, com uma pizzaria que fazia entregas por telefone e um café perto assim como uma loja de conveniência onde comprava apetrechos de higiene pessoal. Era quase como viver numa redoma e ver o mundo exterior através do vidro da televisão.

Nada tenho a declarar sobre aquela manhã, só que ela transcorreu como previsto: tenho que me abrir mais, repensar como me sinto em relação à cor branca e tomar um comprimido tarja preta uma vez a cada dois dias. O diferente do dia veio quando cheguei no restaurante do conservatório de circo.

Ali no canto, numa mesa com uma única cadeira, estava uma menininha cabisbaixa que não devia ter mais de oito anos. Quando entrei, ela foi a primeira pessoa que notei por ter o cabelo loiro da cor mais pura e por estar completamente sozinha. Até onde estava informado, crianças daquela idade estavam em período de aulas escolares, o que fazia aquela pequenina ali? Aproximei-me devagar e dirigi-lhe a palavra com a mesma máscara de príncipe que costumava usar no Kaleido Stage.

– Posso sentar aqui?

Ela levantou o rosto de súbito e me encontrei com os olhos mais gélidos que jamais havia visto, ainda que o tom azul me fosse familiar. Sorri em resposta da expressão de susto.

– Sim – disse com voz fina e doce própria de uma criança pequena – O lugar está vazio...

Puxei uma cadeira e me sentei de frente para ela enquanto mantinha a expressão amigável. Ela comia algum sanduíche vendido no refeitório e o fazia com pouca classe apesar de muita postura.

– Como você se chama? – perguntei. Se havia algo que aprendi no Kaleido Stage era que crianças adoravam quando um adulto simpático as dava atenção.

– Sophie – disse baixinho.

O nome não me atingiu com a intensidade que achei que atingiria, afinal, Sophie era um nome muito comum. Mantive a cara de príncipe e comecei a comer também.

– Que nome bonito – continuei de maneira educada – Sou Yuri.

Ela engoliu uma mordida sem mastigar muito bem e arregalou os olhos. Droga, ela sabia quem eu era.

– Do Kaleido Stage?

Balancei a cabeça afirmativo.

– Que legal! – animou-se – Pode me dar seu autógrafo mais tarde?

– Claro... – tomei um gole de meu suco e esperei um momento – O faz uma menininha aqui sozinha?

– Estou no internato – respondeu tristonha – Meu professor de circo não está mais me dando aula, e eu não queria comer no dormitório.

– Mas você mora nos dormitórios?

Algo soava estranho. Cursos para crianças sim que existiam, mas internato? E a escola normal?

– Moro sim – a voz parecia enfraquecer-se – Não gosto muito, mas mamãe trabalha muito e achou que seria melhor pra mim.

– E você não vai a uma escola normal?

– Tenho uma professora que vem aqui.

Que menina peculiar, pensei, estudando com uma professora particular e morando num internato circense. Devia ser muito solitária.

– E tem alguém para substituir seu professor?

– Não... – terminou o sanduíche – Vou ter que voltar para o quarto e ficar lá...

Nunca gostei de ver crianças tristes, e a cara que ela fez quando terminou a frase era de cortar o coração. Não pensei muito para chegar à próxima sentença.

– Sophie, vou treinar sozinho essa tarde, gostaria de vir comigo?

As feições infantis se iluminaram dando origem a um sorriso meigo.

– Eu posso?

– Se estou convidando é porque pode.

Ela ficou muito mais que alegre com a idéia. Levantou-se num salto e me pegou pela manga do casaco dizendo "Vamos, vamos!".

Fazia muito tempo que não me deparava com aquilo, o sorriso de uma criança. Era algo que Layla e Sora sempre consideraram muito cativante e em que, para falar a verdade, nunca prestei muita atenção. Naquele instante senti algo que havia quase dez anos que não sentia, e devido à falta de familiaridade não pude dar nome ao calor confortável que me aquecia o peito junta à vontade de sorrir que tive.

Prosseguimos juntos para a sala de treino. Ela estava muito animada e me contava sobre sua professora particular e irmã mais velha, e também que suspendera as aulas de trapézio (assustei-me ao ouvir aquilo, afinal, ela era muito jovem para usar o aparelho) por falta de um tutor. Falava devagar e olhando para frente, sempre sorrindo. Tudo naquela menina, inclusive o entusiasmo tímido, me era familiar. Tive muita vontade de perguntar se já nos conhecíamos, mas concluí que não. Se a conhecesse teria me lembrado imediatamente daqueles olhos tão azuis e marcantes.

Abri-lhe a porta do galpão que alojava o trapézio e ela entrou comportada. Julgando por sua idade aparente, altura e expressão surpresa, ela não treinava naquela sala. Ouvi um "Nossa!" escapar-lhe, mas ela limitou-se a sorrir. Ensinei algum alongamento que não costumava praticar eu mesmo enquanto tentava parecer o mais profissional o possível.

– Mr. Yuri – ela proferiu – Pode me mostrar algum truque?

Pensei um pouco. O que poderia impressioná-la? Subi pela escada de cordas e, do alto da plataforma, dei o salto inicial. Balançar era um bom começo, ou pelo menos era o mínimo que podia fazer enquanto a inspiração não vinha.

Inclinei o corpo para pegar mais impulso e, com uma pirueta simples, troquei de barra. De dez metros abaixo veio um som do qual eu já havia me esquecido. Sophie estava aplaudindo.

Na hora não percebi, mas o sorriso dela se refletiu em mim. A fim de me exibir um pouco mais, incrementei as acrobacias o máximo que pude, mudando de trapézio e de ritmo constantemente. A verdade era que nem me lembrava da última vez que aproveitei tanto uma apresentação. Voei como não voava em muito tempo, divertindo-me de verdade.

A pequena ria, batia palmas, prendia a respiração quando um salto mais perigoso era dado e, sem sombra de dúvida, era ótima espectadora. Acho que ficamos naquela exibição boba por uma hora ou duas, só posso dizer que depois desse período de tempo, já muito suado e fisicamente esgotado, me deixei cair de costas na rede apreciando a sensação de queda.

– Foi _incrível_, Mr. Yuri! – ela correu até mim – Muito, muito, muito, muito legal!

Desci da rede e lhe afaguei a cabeça. Que bonitinha, pensei, muito simpática.

– Obrigado – disse um pouco sem ar – Não fiz nada tão...

– Não diga isso! – interrompeu-me – Foi muito divertido assistir!

Sorri contente.

– Obrigado – repeti – Não sabe o quanto isso significa pra mim...

Tomei alguns goles da garrafa de água que estava na mochila. Sophie sentou-se ao meu lado no banco usando uma expressão um tanto séria.

– Mr. Yuri nunca recebeu elogios assim?

– Bem... – ponderei – Não como você acabou de elogiar, é mais...

– Mas no Kaleido Stage todos te adoravam!

– Não é bem assim.

Mordi a língua como reflexo. Não devia dizer coisas assim para uma criança que nada tinha a ver com meus problemas. Isto era um assunto a ser tratado com a mocinha de óculos autodenominada minha terapeuta.

– Como assim?

– Não acho que devíamos conversar sobre...

– Mas eu quero saber! – insistiu de braços cruzados – Não acredito que alguém não gostasse do Mr. Yuri!

– Fiz coisas terríveis enquanto estava no Kaleido Stage – continuei em voz baixa – Coisas pelas quais ninguém vai me perdoar.

Ela pareceu um pouco surpresa com minhas afirmações. Acho que não cabia na cabeça dela que um artista divertido poderia ser uma pessoa tão egoísta quanto eu. Mesmo assim, ela continuou.

– Mas, Mr. Yuri, eu estava vendo TV outro dia – enrolou o cabelo no dedo – e estava passando uma entrevista com o Mr. Kalos. Ele disse que se você tivesse aceitado trabalhar nas... Nas... Bem, em alguma parte do Kaleido Stage as coisas seriam mais fáceis.

Mais uma vez afaguei-lhe a cabeça. Também havia assistido a essa entrevista sobre o último fracasso de bilheteria. Parecia que Leon Oswald, grande acrobata mundialmente conhecido, Sora, e Layla estavam discutindo muito quanto ao roteiro e o resultado foi catastrófico. Kalos não quis interferir e houve um déficit tremendo no último mês. O que ele disse foi que, se eu tivesse aceitado aquele cargo como produtor, as finanças teriam sido mais bem administradas. Como se eu estivesse bem o suficiente para lidar com dinheiro...

– Isso quer dizer que ele não está bravo com você – ela continuou – não é?

A notícia de meu escândalo da compra e venda do antigo circo de meu pai parecia haver chegado à França e, se uma criança sabia, nem quis imaginar o que pensavam acrobatas profissionais de mim.

– Não – confirmei-lhe – Não está.

– Mas se o Mr. Kalos não está bravo com você, então quem está?

Pensei em falar de Sora, mas sabia que de todas as pessoas do mundo ela era a menos rancorosa. Layla não era uma possibilidade, já que, segundo minhas previsões incertas, ela já teria me perdoado por haver convencido o pai dela a vir à apresentação da Técnica Fantástica.

– O elenco do Kaleido Stage – inventei – Eles devem estar.

– "Devem estar" quer dizer que você não sabe se estão.

– Hei, quantos anos você tem para me dar lição de moral?

Ela riu baixinho.

– Tenho sete!

– Pois eu tenho vinte e três – provoquei-a de brincadeira – Não acha que quem devia dar lições aqui devia ser eu?

– Acho... – ela se levantou indo para a escada – Que quem está bravo com você é você mesmo, Mr. Yuri – piscou com um olho só e sorriu marota enquanto subia até a plataforma – Mas você é o professor, certo?

Levei alguns instantes para absorver o que ela havia dito, mas fui forçado a voltar-lhe a atenção assim que, num piscar de olhos, Sophie começou a balançar no trapézio de nível profissional sem equipamento de proteção algum.

– Desça daí! É perigoso!

Ela não me deu ouvidos, continuando uma execução invejável de _swing_. Riu de minha preocupação.

– Não vou descer!

– Sophie, não me faça subir!

Ela riu mais, trocou de lado e de novo, brincando sem perceber o perigo ao qual se expunha. Subi na plataforma oposta e peguei o outro trapézio. Preparei-me para pegá-la caso caísse, mas, em vez de perder o equilíbrio ou coisa parecida, ela lançou-se em minha direção.

Pude jurar que se não fosse por meu anjo da guarda segurando meus pés na barra jamais poderia tê-la segurado a tempo. Tinha-a segura pelo antebraço como manda a prática e ela, pendurada e olhando para mim com riso nos olhos claros, voltou a mover-se tentando recuperar o balançar de antes.

– Sophie – repreendi – Já chega, não?

– Quero virar – disse tentando soltar uma mão – Por favor, eu consigo, deixa eu tentar...

Ignorei as possíveis quedas fatais que ela poderia sofrer se errasse o tempo e ajudei-a no plano arriscado.

– Pronta? – ela assentiu – Já!

Impulsionei-a como pude, mas não havia sincronismo suficiente para que pegasse a barra. Não tive tempo sequer de pensar no que fazer. Contra todo o esperado, Sophie deu um mortal no ar e agarrou o trapézio oposto no tempo exato.

Ao sentar-me na barra respirei em fim. Ela realmente havia me dado um susto, e agora balançava rindo de novo. Pelos céus, quem era aquela garota? Sete anos e com aquele nível de trapézio? Não era humanamente possível.

– Te assustei, Mr. Yuri?

– Claro que sim – joguei-me na rede – Podia ter dito que já sabia fazer essas coisas.

– Ah...

Ela também se deixou cair de costas e, devido à seu peso leve, pulou um pouco. Achou graça disso e riu, contagiando-me também.

Havia algo em Sophie que me cativava muito. Talvez fosse o riso livre e despreocupado, talvez a beleza natural ou a simpatia, mas o que percebi mais tarde foi que ela me lembrava muito alguém. Parecia-se demais como uma certa pessoa era há alguns anos, quando nos conhecemos. Que ela havia mudado não era novidade, e que me negava tampouco, mas o que percebi só então foi que eu tinha muita saudade de como ela costumava ser.

Treinamos juntos pelo resto da tarde. Pelas seis horas ela disse precisar ir, então lhe comprei um doce na cantina e desejei-lhe boa noite com uma promessa de repetir a aula no dia seguinte. Fui andando para casa bem devagar. O entardecer parecia ter um brilho diferente, como se tivesse mais vida. À noite esqueci-me completamente da cartela de comprimidos e, por incrível que pareça, peguei no sono antes da meia noite e, no dia seguinte fui acordado pelo despertador.

A semana seguiu divertida. Descobri que gostava daquela menina e que ficar junto dela me fazia rir de verdade, atividade que eu não praticava sempre. Sentia-me mudando rápido e para melhor. De fato, até a mocinha de óculos me estranhou quando a cumprimentei com "bom dia". Disse a ela que achava a cor branca fascinante porque fico bem com ela, e contei-lhe um pouco sobre a menininha da escola. Sob a prancheta escutei algo que soava como "tendências pedófilas" e resolvi não dizer mais nada.

Assim como nos outros dias, Sophie me esperava no galpão dos trapézios. Havia outros alunos presentes e já treinando, então teríamos que revezar a cada duas horas.

– Mas assim não vai dar – ela reclamou – Tenho que voltar antes das seis, e já são duas...

– Então vamos fazer outra coisa – sugeri – Acho que um dos trampolins estava livre quando passei por lá, o que acha?

– Mas Mr. Yuri – hesitou ao deixarmos o galpão – Eu não sou boa no trampolim...

– Então é hora de ficar – ofereci-lhe a mão – Isto é, se você quiser ajuda.

O sorriso alegre voltou enquanto contava-me sobre como era péssima com saltos. Tentei explicar-lhe a mínima teoria que sabia ou que achava que sabia e demonstrei um pouco. Como havia dito antes, as habilidades dela eram absurdas para alguém daquela idade. Podia não ter a facilidade de Marion, mas era perfeccionista quanto à pose e a postura que mantinha a cada instante, algo esperado só de alguém muito mais experiente. Como qualquer criança, ela desanimou-se ao errar um mesmo truque várias vezes.

– Nunca vou conseguir – disse emburrada.

Percebi três bolas no canto do banco, provavelmente esquecidas após o termino de alguma aula. Tentei mantê-las no ar e com ritmo, mas descobri que ainda não havia aprendido malabarismo. Consegui fazê-la rir de meu erro.

– Não acredito que Mr. Yuri não sabe fazer malabaris – riu ao pegar as bolas do chão – É tão fácil...

De fato, ela também sabia fazer aquilo, e não vou dizer melhor que eu por motivo de orgulho.

– Existe algo que você não saiba, Sophie?

– Ler direito – disse concentrada e sem perceber a provocação – Tenho muita dificuldade... Mas Camilie tem muita paciência comigo, então isso não é um probleeeee...

Perdeu o controle sobre as bolinhas e se ajoelhou rápido para pegá-las.

– Camilie? – indaguei – É sua professora?

– Hm-hum – concordou – Vamos tentar aquele salto de novo?

– Claro... Tente pular mais no centro dessa vez, sim?

– Igual a Ms. Layla no início de _Cinderela_?

– Sim...

Ela errou mais uma vez e, apesar de a queda no colchão haver sido de pouco impacto, fingiu haver se machucado.

– Mr. Yuri... – choramingou – Acho que torci o pé...

– Deixe-me ver...

Girei-lhe o calcanhar no sentido horário e depois no anti-horário.

– Mr. Yuri... – proferiu sem olhar-me nos olhos – Como é a Ms. Layla?

A pergunta me pegou de surpresa. Devia ser natural para ela, uma fã do Kaleido Stage, querer saber sobre Layla. Pensando bem, acabara de mencioná-la como exemplo.

– Ela é uma artista incrível – afirmei – Muito profissional, a melhor com quem trabalhei – não olhei para saber se Sophie ainda me ouvia, mas continuei – É muito talentosa, sem dúvida...

– E ela é legal?

Não queria responder à pergunta, exigiria muito de minha capacidade de medir palavras. Se ela era legal? Dê-me a definição de "legal". Layla era estonteante, não havia outra descrição. Sophie, no entanto, insistiu.

– É sim – limitei-me a dizer – É sim...

– O cabelo dela é natural?

– Até onde sei, sim.

– Ela é muito bonita, Mr. Yuri, não acha?

_Pergunta capciosa._

– Por certo, muito bonita.

Um pequeno estalo me disse que o pé da menina já estava bom. Ela, no entanto, permaneceu sentada e cruzou os braços.

– Mr. Yuri, por que você não quer falar sobre a Ms. Layla?

–...Não é que eu não queira, só...

– Ah, me conta! – insistiu em tom de criança mimada – Eu só quero saber mais sobre ela!

Jamais poderei descrever o incrível poder de persuasão que Sophie tinha sobre mim, e naquele instante não pude dizer não. Tomei cuidado ao escolher minhas palavras, mas aparentemente nada que saísse de minha boca referente a Layla seria medido.

– Layla – sentei-me ao lado da pequena e fixei o olhar no nada – é uma ótima pessoa. Ela tem o péssimo hábito de se preocupar mais com o show do que consigo mesma, é irritante às vezes. Nesse ponto ela bem teimosa, quanto mais perigosa a técnica mais ela quer tentar, para não dizer que...

O riso infantil interrompeu-me. Sophie tinha a mão em frente aos lábios para abafar o som, mas pude percebê-lo mesmo assim.

– O que é tão engraçado?

– Nada – sorriu – Mas continue, Mr. Yuri, por favor.

– Minha vez de ser teimoso – imitei-a – Só quero saber o que é engraçado...

– Nada – repetiu – Posso perguntar outra coisa?

– Claro.

– Você beijou mesmo a Ms. Layla em _Cinderela_?

Nó na garganta. Sim, em _Cinderela_, em _Romeu e Julieta_, e em todas as outras peças que me lembrava, e fora das peças também, no meu carro principalmente, quando saíamos para dar uma volta. Sintetizar a complexidade da resposta não me foi possível.

– Não – menti – O truque de luzes que usaram foi muito bom, parecia mesmo que...

Não pude terminar o raciocínio pouco lógico. Sophie estava rindo de novo.

– Poderia me fazer o imenso favor de dizer o que é tão engraçado?

– Mr. Yuri, você mente _muito_ mal...

Minha vez de rir sem-graça. Eu devia ser um sonso mesmo, sonso o suficiente para que uma criança percebesse minhas farsas.

– Tudo bem – admiti – Sim, beijei, e daí?

– Você gosta da Ms. Layla, não gosta?

Segundo nó na garganta. Mentir não adiantava, e falar uma verdade que nem eu sabia, ou não queria reconhecer, era complicado. Decidi-me por um caminho alternativo e, em segunda hipótese, ela tinha só sete anos, não entenderia metade de meu problema nem se eu soubesse explicá-lo.

– Já houve um tempo que sim – respondi vago – Mas aconteceram muitas coisas...

– Que coisas?

Ela tem só sete anos, não faz mal contar...

– Ficamos um tempo sem se ver, e quando nos reencontramos ela estava diferente – resumi mil sentimentos em um amontoado pouco coeso de sílabas – Acho que não deu mais certo a partir daí, todas as vezes que tentávamos ficar juntos algo dava errado. E deu errado tantas vezes que acho que paramos de tentar – sorri triste – Talvez não fosse para dar certo.

A garotinha pareceu surpresa com o que ouviu, talvez não estivesse esperando. Ainda com os braços cruzados, enfezou-se comigo.

– Mas você gosta dela – afirmou – e ela gosta de você, por que não daria certo?

– Lembra quando eu disse que tem gente brava comigo no Kaleido Stage?

– Mas... – estava inconformada – Mr. Yuri, duvido que Ms. Layla esteja brava com você, afinal não foi culpa sua!

– Foi sim, Sophie.

– Não foi!

Levantou-se. Pude ver determinação brilhando nas piscinas claras.

– Mr. Yuri – começou – Você errou como qualquer outra pessoa poderia ter errado, é humano! Já te disse antes que quem tem que te perdoar é você mesmo... E tenho certeza de que Ms. Layla, de todas as pessoas, já te perdoou. Acho que ela sente muito a sua falta... – aproximou-se e pousou uma mão sobre meu joelho dobrado – Porque você também sente falta dela, não é?

Estremeci por dentro com as palavras dela e, antes mesmo que percebesse o que estava fazendo, a abracei com carinho. Ela retribuiu o gesto. Eu estava, de fato, me sentindo culpado, só, e sim, com muita saudade de Layla. Como ela podia entender tudo e me dar aquela sensação de conforto só com aqueles bracinhos curtos ao meu redor? Dei-lhe um beijo na testa como agradecimento.

– Obrigado, Sophie – disse passando a mão nos olhos – Obrigado de verdade.

Ela sorriu doce como sempre, o mesmo sorriso que me dava vontade de imitá-la. Levantei-me do colchão e mirei o relógio. Infelizmente, já era tarde.

– Que tal se eu te levar até o dormitório?

– Tá bom.

Ela me deu a mão enquanto andávamos pelos corredores quase desertos. Na entrada do pequeno quarto, entretanto, havia alguém. Na hora, não me coube encará-la muito, já que quem era encarado era eu, porém mais tarde observei a aparência da jovem.

Devia ter quinze anos no máximo, dada sua estatura e roupas um pouco infantis. O cabelo preto escorrido e o rosto fino contrastavam muito com o corpo esbelto e curvilíneo, mais ainda com os olhos castanhos quase pretos. Nada na jovem parecia ser de um mesmo conjunto, como se ela fosse uma montagem do tipo "recorte e cole". Supus que fosse alguma inspetora para menores, tipos estranhos costumavam ter essa função.

– Sophie – disse com voz fina e soando irritada – Onde esteve? Estava preocupada com você.

– Sinto muito – a pequenina murmurou mirando o assoalho e apertando minha mão.

– Ela estava comigo – interferi – Desculpe, não era minha intenção que ela se atrasasse.

– E o senhor seria...?

– Yuri – estendi a mão – Muito prazer.

– Igualmente, Camilie – apresentou-se – Vejo que ficou amigo de minha irmãzinha.

Um passo atrás de mim, a menina abaixou mais a cabeça. Como era? Irmãs? Não, não podia ser. Ninguém poderia ser mais diferente da aparência angelical de Sophie do que essa Camilie. Em todo caso, sorri de volta.

– Sou tutora dela – continuou – E minha mãe pediu que viesse vê-la antes que fosse para cama... Aliás – voltou-se para a menor – mamãe está querendo que você volte para casa no fim de semana.

– Não quero – choramingou – Quero ficar na escola.

– Que gracinha – sorriu para a irmã – Mamãe vai jantar em casa e quer que nós duas estejamos lá, Sophie. É importante, entende?

– Mas...

Ela pendurou-se na manga de meu casaco e senti pena. Pela amabilidade com que era tratada pela irmã mais velha imaginei como seria um jantar em família.

– Camilie – chamou com voz de choro forçado – Mr. Yuri pode vir também?

Senti um arrepio cruel enquanto a irmã de Sophie me examinava dos pés ao último fio de cabelo com aqueles olhos duros.

– Pode sim – declarou com um sorriso malicioso – Isso pode ser arranjado, se o senhor estiver interessado.

– Ah, sim – emendei – Adoraria conhecer a família de Sophie.

– Pois bem – ela sorriu da mesma maneira assustadora de segundos antes – Esteja pronto sábado. Você pode vir comigo quando eu vier pegar minha irmãzinha. Agora... – agarrou a mão da menor e abriu a porta do quarto – Se nos der licença, vou dar banho nela. Diga boa noite, querida.

A garotinha mirou-me como quem diz "Não deixe que ela me leve" e obedeceu sem muita emoção. Logo ouvi uma chave girando atrás da porta fechada, e nada me restou além de ir embora. A tentação de escutar o que se passaria por detrás daquela parede era grande, mas havia outros internos no corredor que certamente achariam aquilo estranho.

Fiz meu caminho solitário de volta a meu apartamento a pé. Aquela Camilie não devia ser irmã de sangue de Sophie, não com aparências e personalidades tão discrepantes. A pequena parecia até assustada de sua própria irmã, e quando um interno recusa um jantar em família por certo há algo errado.

Cheguei no apartamento alugado e joguei o casaco num canto. Tudo que precisava depois de um dia de treino e sustos com minha mais nova amiguinha era um banho quente acompanhado de alguma comida de microondas para o jantar. Não cessei de pensar se Sophie não estaria sendo maltratada enquanto eu tinha todo o conforto que a solidão de morar sozinho proporcionava. Que tipo de família teria ela para preferir ficar sozinha a com eles? Pelos céus, ela era uma criança e deveria querer ficar com os pais e irmãos, não trancafiada numa escola desprovida de outras crianças para brincar.

Anos mais tarde identificaria que estávamos na mesma situação, Sophie e eu, mas na hora só me preocupei com ela. Ao fim de minha saudável refeição constituída por sopa de saquinho, senti vontade de fazer algo que nem me ocorreria uma semana antes: ligar para Layla.

Sem pensar muito ou calcular o fuso-horário, disquei os números do celular dela. Entre um toque e outro estimei que ela estaria em hora do almoço e pouco disposta a conversar, como sempre, mas não desliguei mesmo assim. Ao fim do terceiro sinal de linha ela atendeu.

– Alô?

– Oi Layla.

Ouvi talheres sendo baixados e um murmúrio de passos. Ela provavelmente estava pedindo licença para sair da mesa.

– Yuri? – a voz parecia mais animada do que eu esperava – É você?

– Sim – respondi – Tudo bem?

– Tudo como sempre – disse tão perdida quanto eu – E você?

– Também.

Houve uma pausa na qual nenhum de nós soube o que dizer. Escutei mais barulhos estranhos do outro lado da linha e tentei continuar.

– Está almoçando?

– Sim. Sora e eu estávamos discutindo a peça nova.

– E como esta indo?

– Bem até agora – mais barulhos – Sora está gostando de trabalhar com Leon agora que estão saindo...

– Sério? – comentei surpreendido – O Leon que conhecemos, frio, calado e egoísta, está saindo com a Sora?

– Pois é – pareceu desanimar – Estão se entendendo muito bem depois da última temporada. Às vezes dá até...

A voz sumiu antes de completar a frase. Senti algo na base do estômago. Será que ela...?

– Dá até o quê?

– Você sabe – disse com frieza – Sabe do que estou falando.

– Sei, e é por isso que resolvi ligar.

– Como?

– Sabe, conheci uma menina semana passada.

– Uma menina?

– Não use esse tom comigo, não é o que você está pensando.

– Certo – duvidou.

– Estou falando sério – continuei – Ela é pequena, uns sete anos.

– Sabia que pedofilia é crime?

– Posso terminar de contar ou não? – não houve resposta e prossegui – Tenho conversado muito com ela, e praticado trapézio também. Ela é muito boa.

– Andou treinando com uma menina de sete anos?

– Se me permitir o comentário, ela é bem mais leve que você.

– Muito engraçado – irritou-se – Diga logo o que quer, Yuri, tenho que voltar logo.

– Na verdade, não quero nada – disse sem lábia – É que essa menina me lembra muito você quando nos conhecemos. Acho que fiquei com saudades.

Fez-se silêncio. Nem eu esperava dizer aquelas verdades tão livremente e sem pudor. Desejei muito poder ver a expressão de Layla.

– Tenho que ir agora – ela disse com a voz fraca.

– Hm... Até mais.

Sem se despedir, desligou. Mirei o receptor um pouco desanimado. Se estivéssemos frente a frente a teria impedido de terminar a conversa ali. Pensei em ligar de novo, mas achei melhor esperar um pouco, afinal, sei como discussões sobre peças circenses são complicadas e extensas. Calculei sem muita precisão quando poderia fazer outra chamada e ajustei meu despertador para o meio da madrugada. Estivera dormindo bem aquela semana, um dia só sem sono não ia me matar.

Preparava-me para dormir quando o telefone tocou. Pelo horário, deveria ser a dona do apartamento perguntando porque não havia depositado o dinheiro do aluguel no dia anterior.

– Por favor, o senhor Yuri Killian está?

A voz era de uma senhora de idade, ou soava ser.

– Sou eu – respondi sem reconhecer minha interlocutora – Quem é?

– Meu nome é Antoniete Baudelaire, M. Yuri – disse num sotaque francês característico – Minha pequena Sophie e o senhor freqüentam a mesma escola.

– Ah, sim. A senhora é mãe dela?

–... Sim – hesitou em continuar – Minha filha Camilie me disse que Sophie gostaria de tê-lo conosco pelo fim de semana.

– Bem, esse foi o pedido dela – tentei não parecer oferecido – Se não houver incômodo por parte da senhora ou...

– Não, não é esse o problema – cortou-me soando ansiosa – Há muito tempo espero para conhecê-lo, M. Yuri. Ficarei feliz em tê-lo em minha casa, mas gostaria que o senhor entendesse minhas preocupações...

– Preocupações?

– Sim... – parecia mais nervosa a cada palavra – Gostaria que o senhor mantivesse seu relacionamento com Sophie em segredo, se possível.

Engoli ar ao escutar aquilo. Devo ter a palavra "pedófilo" escrita em minha testa e não saber.

– Mm. Baudelaire, sinto muito se Camilie lhe deu alguma impressão errônea, mas Sophie e eu somos bons amigos.

– Acredito nisso, M. Yuri. Mas entenda que esse é o problema...

Franzi o cenho. Essa conversa ficava mais estranha a cada instante

– Não compreendo.

– M. Yuri – disse baixo – Sophie é uma criança muito especial. Preocupa-me que ela se exponha a certos riscos, e sinto que ficar perto do senhor é um risco potencial.

Achei haver perdido o fio da meada. O que ela queria dizer com aquilo?

– Continuo sem compreender, quero dizer, não vejo como...

– M. Yuri – interrompeu em tom preocupado – Por favor, não diga nada a Sophie ou a qualquer outra pessoa sobre esta ligação. Conversaremos mais no sábado.

–... Está bem.

Descansei o receptor no gancho. Precisaria daquele remédio tarja preta se quisesse dormir depois daquela. Desajustei o despertador, pois, dada meu estado de confusão, não formaria frases coerentes ao falar com Layla. Engoli o comprimido que se encontrava sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e me cobri até a cabeça.

_Será que Sophie está bem?_

Este pensamento me atormentou pelo resto da noite, de modo a não me deixar descansar até vê-la na tarde do dia seguinte.

– Boa tarde, Mr. Yuri – sorriu como de costume.

– Boa tarde, Sophie – ajoelhei-me em frente a ela para verificar que não estava escondendo escoriações – Como foi ontem com a sua irmã?

Ela pareceu não saber de quem eu falava por instante.

– Com a Camilie? – viu-me concordar com a cabeça – Ah, como sempre.

Aquela mania de generalizar um assunto para fugir dele lembrou-me de Layla de novo. Insisti.

– E como é sempre?

– Ela me deu banho, ficou me olhando comer, me mandou escovar os dentes e me pôs na cama.

– Vocês não conversaram?

– Ela ficou perguntando de você – disse mirando o chão enquanto passávamos pelos corredores – E quando saiu disse que ia ligar para casa, só isso.

Apesar de isso não explicar metade da ligação estranha da noite anterior, já dizia algo. Na inocência de ser verdadeira Sophie deveria haver dito algo que alarmou a irmã, ou quis acreditar que havia sido assim.

Não toquei no assunto e ela tampouco. Foram-se mais dois dias até que conseguisse ligar para Layla e o resultado não foi dos mais agradáveis. Ela se convencia cada vez mais que Sophie na verdade tinha dezessete anos e era algum flerte usado para fazer-lhe ciúmes.

Sexta-feira à noite me encontrei com Camilie na porta do dormitório de novo. Parecia tão estranha quanto da outra vez, porém foi muito mais simpática a princípio.

– Boa noite, Yuri – sorriu marota – Como tem passado?

– Muito bem, obrigado – menti. Se essa menina soubesse que fora o estopim de minhas noites mal dormidas daquela semana...

– Bem, sobre amanhã... – disse melosa – Vou pegar você e Sophie às cinco. Voltamos domingo à noite para Paris.

– A viagem é muito longa?

– Vamos para perto de Versalhes – respondeu contente – Chegamos para o jantar e domingo estava planejando ir para os Jardins, que tal?

– Parece bom – comentei ao ver Sophie dar o primeiro sinal positivo em relação ao fim de semana – Há outros convidados?

Numa manobra rápida e imprevista, a jovem pendurou-se em meu braço e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

– Não, querido, só você.

Tão rápido quanto havia vindo, ela voltou a estar a três passos de distancia. A menina menor ao meu lado cruzou os braços e olhou o piso desanimada. Imagino que minha expressão fosse de espanto, talvez um pouco de vergonha, mas Camilie sorria triunfante.

– Até amanhã, Yu – despediu-se ao agarrar a mão da irmã e abrir a porta – Não esqueça de levar uma blusa, vai estar bem frio.

Começava a entender porque Sophie não gostava de sua família. Eu acabara de ser cantado por uma adolescente? E a mãe dessa mesma adolescente me considerava um risco em potencial. O mais preocupante da história era que eu, alvo afetivo e problema para crianças, passaria dois dias com aquelas pessoas.

Dormir não era uma opção do que fazer naquela noite, então me ocupei tirando todas as minhas roupas do armário para escolher as que devia levar, depois tive o trabalho de dobrar todas as não selecionadas e as guardar de novo. Tentei deitar-me, mas quando fechava os olhos via Sophie transformando-se em Layla e dizendo que queria distancia de mim.

Sentia-me apreensivo com aquele jantar, e pude ver que a menina também estava quando nos encontramos no dia seguinte. Mal conversamos e, chegando o horário marcado, dirigimo-nos para a entrada. A pequena levava uma mochila pequena e, considerando que estava indo para a própria casa, estranhei que precisasse de algo.

– O que está levando?

– Meu cachorrinho de pelúcia – respondeu baixo – Ele me disse que não queria ficar sozinho, mas não conta para a Camilie, ela vai implicar comigo...

Sorri da doçura dela e assegurei que nada seria dito a respeito. Logo chegou um táxi que nos levaria até a estação de trem. Tive sorte na longa viagem: Camilie lia uma revista feminina com muita atenção (pressionando-se contra mim, mas tentei ignorar o fato), Sophie terminava algum dever de casa e eu, seguindo recomendações de uma certa mocinha de óculos, fazia palavras cruzadas.

Versalhes estava bem frio, era verdade, e ao chegarmos a mais velha nos indicou um carro preto que faria o meu parecer uma carroça.

– Entrem – comandou enquanto sentava-se ao assento do motorista.

– Você tem carteira? – indaguei.

– Tirei esse ano. Olha só.

Mostrou-me orgulhosa o documento e descobri que, por incrível que pareça, que ela era maior de idade.

– Mamãe preparou seu prato favorito, Sophie – comentou – E teremos crepe doce para sobremesa... É do seu gosto, Yu?

– Sim, mas poderia parar de me chamar de Yu?

– Ah, desculpe – disse chorosa – Só queria ser agradável, Yu...

– Ele já disse que não gosta – veio a voz da menina no banco traseiro – Por que não pára de chamá-lo disso?

– Não se meta, irmãzinha.

Começava a considerar minha vinda um erro. O silêncio prevaleceu pelo resto do curto trajeto. Estava esperando alguma casa monumental, mas estacionamos a frente de um edifício bem alto. Ao transpassar as portas automáticas, percebi que o rei da França deveria morar ali tal era o luxo do hall de entrada. O elevador levou-nos até um dos últimos andares e logo descobri que cada andar representava um único apartamento.

A porta da frente foi aberta para revelar uma sala bem decorada para o Natal e um cheiro delicioso de comida recém-preparada. Para nos recepcionar estava uma mulher de certa idade e bem vestida, magra e com cabelo escuro firmemente preso num coque. Ela sorria de maneira tímida e saudou as meninas com carinho.

– M. Yuri – disse simpática – Muito prazer.

Reconheci a voz rouca que escutara pelo telefone. Cumprimentei a mãe de Sophie com cuidado para deixar uma boa impressão.

– Espero que a viagem não o tenha cansado muito – sorriu ela – Camilie, poderia mostrar ao nosso convidado o quarto de hóspedes?

– Sim, mamãe.

Lembrei-me que a frieza era um traço das famílias européias quando comparadas às americanas, mas mesmo assim estranhei a relação de mãe e filha que elas tinham. Sophie passou por mim no corredor e entrou no primeiro quarto fechando a porta.

– Esse é o quarto da pequena – minha guia indicou – O da frente é da minha mãe, o seu é o seguinte e... – jogou-me um olhar sugestivo – O meu é logo ao lado, se precisar de qualquer coisa.

– Obrigado – formulei tentando livrar-me dela – Se não se importa, vou arrumar minhas coisas.

– Está bem... Eu chamo quando o jantar estiver para ser servido.

E deixou-me no aposento. Não era grande: uma cama, uma cômoda adornada com um vaso de flores, carpete no chão e uma escrivaninha sem cadeira. Deixei minhas coisas sobre a cama e considerei trocar-me, mas decidi que, levando em conta o comportamento de Camilie, seria melhor ficar o menos possível sem roupas enquanto estivesse ali. Por uma questão de etiqueta tratei de voltar logo para a sala de visitas.

Mm. Baudelaire servia xícaras de chá quando cheguei. Sorriu ao ver-me e gesticulou para que me sentasse.

– O quarto é do seu agrado, M. Yuri?

– Sim, é muito confortável – comentei – A senhora está sendo muito boa comigo.

– Ah, por favor, é o mínimo que posso fazer... Esperei por muito tempo pela oportunidade de conhecê-lo.

Ela descansou o líquido quente sobre a mesinha de centro. Pude perceber sua postura tensa e que olhava o corredor apreensiva, como se esperasse que uma de suas filhas aparecesse de repente e escutasse algo indevido.

– Sophie tem estado muito feliz desde que conheceu o senhor – disse – Mesmo pelo telefone pude sentir que ela estava muito alegre.

– Acho que é mútuo – completei, mas a mulher mirou-me estranha – Mm. Baudelaire, sinto se estou me intrometendo, mas o que significa dizer que Sophie é muito especial?

– Ah, bem – gaguejou – A segurança dela é muito visada. Já me preocupa muito que ela freqüente o Instituto...

– Então por que ela o faz? Quero dizer, não seria mais saudável para uma criança dessa idade um curso regular de circo?

– Sem dúvida, mas... – hesitou e somente após olhar em volta prosseguiu – É da vontade da... _Mãe_ dela que ela freqüente classes especiais.

Fez uma pausa desconfortável. Eu já havia presumido que Sophie era adotada, mas que a relação entre ela e a mãe adotiva fosse tão complicada não me havia ocorrido.

– A mãe de Sophie tinha alguma conexão com o circo?

– Ela tem, de fato, mas há bastante tempo não nos falamos...

Pelo visto era melhor mudar de assunto antes que a senhora começasse a chorar.

– Mas Sophie parece gostar muito das artes circenses, e é muito talentosa.

– Oh, sim, ela é ótima, muito esforçada e inteligente. Deixaria qualquer mãe orgulhosa...

– Mm. Baudelaire, desculpe se estou sendo inconveniente, mas sobre Sophie...

– M. Yuri – interrompeu-me um pouco nervosa – Gostaria muito de poder contar-lhe a história inteira, mas sinto que não teremos tempo.

Levantou-se e encostou-se na parede ao lado de uma foto emoldurada.

– Meu marido morreu quando Camilie tinha dez anos, e no mesmo ano fui promovida à presidenta dos Hotéis Hamilton na França.

Tentei esconder a surpresa pela menção da empresa de Layla, mas mesmo visível esta seguiu ignorada.

– Um... _amigo da família_ me pediu que ficasse com a filha dele por um tempo e...

– Acabou adotando uma criança desse jeito?

Ela sorriu como que aliviada.

– Sim, pode-se dizer que sim. Sabe, M. Yuri, gostaria de fazer-lhe um pedido muito difícil...

Os olhos escuros pareciam suplicantes. Nada pude dizer para impedi-la.

– Gostaria que o senhor levasse Sophie para o Kaleido Stage – disse simples – para que ela assistisse a uma apresentação de verdade. Sei que não há nada em cartaz no momento, mas não há pressa, o importante é que ela vá.

Não entendi como toda aquela conversa sobre a adoção da menina havia chegado à levá-la para Cape Mary e oito horas de fuso-horário longe de sua casa.

– Não seria mais apropriado se a senhora fosse com ela?

– Infelizmente, o trabalho não me permite. – disse triste – Ela me pede essa viagem todos os Natais desde que me lembro, e tenho certeza que pedirá novamente este ano. Seria muito importante para ela.

Hesitei. Dizer sim era aceitar voltar para o Kaleido Stage e passar por situações para as quais não tinha certeza de estar preparado. Falar com Kalos, encarar Leon e rever Layla entre elas. Por outro lado, fugir não era uma estratégia boa em longo prazo.

– Posso ligar para o Kaleido Stage e descobrir quando será a próxima peça. Se o itinerário permitir, acredito que poderei levá-la.

Vi lágrimas formando-se nos olhos dela.

– Muito obrigada, M. Yuri – sorriu abertamente e virou-se em direção aos quartos – Camilie, Sophie! Vamos jantar!

Sorri também. Voltar era uma idéia atraente agora que a repensava um pouco. Estaria livre da mocinha de óculos, de remédios possivelmente assassinos, poderia finalmente falar com Layla do jeito que queria, e algo que me revigorava ainda mais: Sophie estaria comigo.

Falando na pequena, ela veio até mim e me pegou pela mão.

– Vamos, Mr. Yuri...

A comida estava deliciosa, de fato. Já no fim do jantar Mm. Baudelaire sugeriu que eu levaria Sophie para Cape Mary por uma semana, quando quer que fosse o dia de abertura da próxima peça. A criança ficou estática enquanto Camilie cruzou os braços e acusou a mãe de mimar a menor.

– Não diga um absurdo desses – a mulher mais velha repreendeu.

– Quero ir para os Estados Unidos com o Yu também.

Engasguei com a lagosta. Sophie eu levaria no colo se fosse o caso, mas Camilie seria deixada no bagageiro do avião errado com muito prazer. A mãe mirou-me.

– Já pensou em perguntar ao M. Yuri se há como alojá-la?

– Se esse é o problema posso dormir com ele, não é Yu?

– Na verdade – tomei um gole de água – Há um quarto extra, mas...

– Então está decidido – interrompeu-me sorrindo.

– Não quero que Camilie vá com a gente – resmungou Sophie – Ela só vai-

– Ah, _irmãzinha_... – atuou a mais velha – Vai ser tão divertido!

– Acho que vou pegar a sobremesa – murmurou Mm. Baudelaire ao se levantar – Isso deve apaziguá-las...

Permaneci calado enquanto as irmãs brigavam. Achei que, independente de minha opinião ou vontade, teria de hospedar aquela criatura estranha em minha casa.

Crepe de chocolate com creme de avelãs era ainda melhor do que o nome sugeria, e como havia sido dito, acalmou as duas à minha frente. Ajudei a tirar a mesa e pedi licença para fazer uma ligação ao celular. A dona da casa insistiu que eu usasse o telefone fixo mesmo que fosse uma ligação internacional. Agradeci a gentileza e disquei o número extenso. Como de costume, três toques e veio a voz dela.

– Alô?

Estranhei o tom apreensivo, mas continuei como se não o houvesse notado.

– Sou eu, Layla.

– Ah, Yuri – suspirou – Achei que fosse outra pessoa.

– Algum namorado novo?

– Como se – disse sarcástica – Quem está de namorada nova é você, se bem me lembro.

– Saiba que você e minha "namorada" vão se ver logo.

– Logo?

– Bem, eu explico mais tarde – sorri – Só liguei para saber como vai a peça.

– Está com sorte. Acabei de assinar os contratos para o dia de abertura.

– E quando vai ser?

– Na semana do Natal, pela tarde. Acho que você vai gostar, Sora se superou quanto a idéias malucas, caras e engraçadas.

– Leon está bem com isso?

– Está melhor do que eu esperava... Mal posso esperar para vê-lo com a fantasia.

– Por acaso ele não seria o Grinch, seria?

– Não, bem longe disso. Você não reconheceria mais o Leon se o visse na rua.

– Por que não?

– Ele está usando roupas de outra cor que não preto.

– Certo, agora estou surpreso.

– Não há como não ficar – ouvi-a rir um pouco nervosa – Você vem para a estréia?

– Venho...

Camilie passou por mim e jogou um beijo.

–... E sinto dizer que acompanhado.

– Sua namorada nova?

– Já te disse que a menina tem sete anos.

– E eu já te disse que pedofilia é crime.

– Sophie não é minha namorada.

Não houve resposta do outro lado da linha e prossegui sem pensar no possível motivo.

– Mas vou levar a irmã dela, que é meio...

– Como você disse que a menina se chama?

Pela segunda vez na noite ela usava aquele tom assustado.

– Sophie, por quê?

–... Por nada – titubeou – Não é nada.

– Layla, você está meio estranha, aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Não é nada – repetiu – Bem, então vou reservar três lugares para vocês. Quer o setor VIP ou prefere o central mais atrás?

– Tanto faz, Layla por-

– Do VIP a vista é melhor. Então até mais tarde.

– Layla, espere...

Mas ela já havia desligado. Não querendo estourar a conta telefônica de minha anfitriã, resolvi não ligar de novo.

Por uma hora mais ou menos fiquei com Sophie na sala de estar lendo um livro de contos. A mãe valorizava muito a literatura e insistia que a pequena continuasse a leitura pouco fluente. Quando os bocejos se tornaram freqüentes fomos todos para cama. Eu, quando ia fechar a porta de meu quarto, fui surpreendido por uma menininha de pijamas e abraçando um bichinho de pelúcia.

– Vim desejar boa noite – Sophie disse baixinho.

Ajoelhei-me para ficar frente a frente com ela.

– Você já me deu boa noite – sorri – Há algo mais?

– Bem... – apertou o cachorrinho – É que a Camilie disse que tinha um rato no meu quarto enquanto eu estava fora e...

Fiz-lhe carinho nos cabelos dourados. Pobrezinha, detestava estar em casa e ainda era aterrorizada pela irmã maior. Peguei-a no colo e a levei até seu quarto.

– Não há nada aqui que possa te machucar – garanti – Agora trate de dormir, está bem?

– Mas...

Ela se recusava a soltar minha mão. Coloquei-a na cama e puxei os cobertores fofos sobre a forma pequenina. Fiz que ia sair, mas ela ainda segurava a manga de meu casaco com força.

– Já é tarde, Sophie – disse sentando-me na borda do colchão – Não está com sono?

– Sim, mas é que...

A voz chorosa me fez não querer deixá-la só. Corri os dedos pelo cabelo dela e conversamos baixinho por um tempo. Camilie era um carrasco, não uma pessoa; como podia contar tantas histórias horríveis para alguém tão delicada quando aquela criança?

– Não há porque ter medo – disse a ela – Monstros não existem, e mesmo se existissem, estou no quarto ao lado, qualquer coisa grite.

– Obrigada, Mr. Yuri...

– Hei, não precisa me chamar desse jeito.

– Será que eu posso...

– O quê?

Ela remexeu-se sob a roupa de cama. Mesmo no escuro pude ver o sorriso infantil formando-se.

– Sabe – começou tímida – Camilie me disse que quando ela não conseguia dormir a noite, o papai dela deitava com ela até que ela dormisse.

Senti o coração apertar. Aquela criatura que Sophie era obrigada a chamar de irmã deveria ser muito possessiva quanto à memória do pai já falecido, tanto a ponto de não permitir que a pequena também o chamasse de pai. E morando sozinha naquele dormitório, sem os pais ou qualquer outra companhia, Sophie devia sentir-se extremamente sozinha e abandonada.

– Eu sempre quis saber... – continuou enquanto passava a mão sobre a minha – Como é ter um papai... Então, quando estivermos no Kaleido Stage... Será que eu posso te chamar de papai?

Meus olhos umedeceram. Abracei-a com carinho e sussurrei minha resposta. Fiquei com ela até que se encontrasse na terra dos sonhos, e logo me retirei para meu quarto. Do lado de fora, infelizmente, estava a última pessoa com quem queria encontrar.

– Olha, eu sei que ela é mais bonita que eu – Camilie disse em tom meloso – Mas veja por outro lado, eu e você podemos ficar juntos que ninguém vai te chamar de pedófilo.

– Desculpe, mas não é nada disso – repeti pela enésima vez e tentei ser educado: – E não tenho intenções de me envolver em compromisso algum...

– Ai, Yu, como você é chato... Por acaso não está apaixonado, está?

–... Não – menti. Dizer sim talvez fosse verdade, mas tinha muito medo do que ela diria se essa fosse a resposta.

– É mesmo...? – provocou-me – Venha comigo.

Diferente do toque suave de Sophie, Camilie me agarrou pelo pulso, me puxou para dentro do quarto dela e bateu a porta. Tão logo estávamos dentro ela largou-me e girou a chave da fechadura.

– Posso saber – irritei-me – que diabos está fazendo?

– Te ajudando – disse procurando algo no fundo do guarda-roupas bagunçado – Cale a boca, quer acordar minha mãe? Ela me mata se descobre que estou fazendo isso...

O carpete claro do chão estava forrado de revistas velhas e roupas sujas, a parede cheia de pôsteres de bandas góticas e o estado deplorável de bagunça sobre a mesa de estudos juntamente com a cama desfeita assustaram-me. Cada segundo passado com aquela criatura me deixava mais preocupado de tê-la sob o mesmo teto que eu.

– Senta, acho que não vou achar tão cedo...

– Achar o quê?

– Uma foto minha que eu queria te mostrar.

– E no que uma foto sua vai me ajudar?

– Detesto quando os convidados usam um período tão útil quanto o noturno para dormir – jogou mais roupas amassadas no chão – Queria te dar algo para pensar...

Esperava fervorosamente que ela estivesse vestida na foto que ia me mostrar, ou não dormiria mesmo, consumindo minhas preciosas horas de sono para descobrir um jeito de me livrar da criatura caso ela ficasse no meu apartamento.

– Achei! – anunciou baixo ao abrir um caderno velho – Mas antes quero que me prometa uma coisa.

Roguei aos céus que minha hipótese de qual seria a promessa estivesse errada.

– O quê?

– Que não vai me pedir explicações muito complicadas.

– O que seria uma explicação complicada?

– Ah, esquece – estendeu a foto para mim – Só olhe.

Peguei a figura e a mirei na luz tênue do quarto. Nela estava uma Camilie mais ou menos com dez anos e muito mal-humorada, vestindo um conjunto digno de um bebê e sentada ao lado de uma segunda jovem bem mais velha, as duas sob o Sol forte dos Jardins de Versalhes.

Essa segunda jovem aparentava pelo menos cinco anos mais velha que a outra, e usava roupas largas que com certeza não eram dela. Tinha o cabelo loiro muito mal preso e as linhas delicadas do rosto forçavam um sorriso triste. Não a associei com ninguém conhecida, mas prestando muita atenção no rosto pálido vi olhos azuis sombreados pela franja despenteada. Lembrava vagamente Layla, mas concluí que não podia ser. Eu mesmo a havia conhecido quando tinha essa idade e aquela pessoa deprimida não lembrava nem um pouco o esplendor que minha parceira demonstrava.

– Bela foto – referi-me ao cenário florido – Quem está ao seu lado?

Camilie riu desacreditada e jogou outro de seus olhares maliciosos.

– Quem se importa? – arrancou a figura e a atirou num canto – Eu já era _sexy_ desde aquele tempo, não acha?

Revirei os olhos. Aquilo não estava acontecendo...

– Não – disse sincero – Posso ir agora?

– Ah, Yu... – choramingou – Tudo bem, vou esperar até a gente estar na sua casa – riu ao ver o olhar mortal que eu a dava – Me aguarde...

Deitei na cama naquela noite psicologicamente esgotado. Pior do que um vôo de mais de oito horas ao lado daquela coisa era que ainda teria de encontrar uma maneira de me livrar dela em terra.


	2. Parte II

**Segredos**

**Parte II**

O silêncio da noite no avião era quebrado de vez em quando por um sussurro ou resmungo de passageiros que não encontravam uma posição quase confortável para sentar-se. Agradecia calado à possibilidade de viajar em classe executiva e não na lata de sardinha que era o conglomerado de pessoas na parte mais barata. A pequena criança que crescera em um invólucro de algodão deitada em meu colo jamais adormeceria num lugar tão rudimentar.

Sorri de maneira inconsciente ao mirá-la. Abraçada ao cachorrinho de pelúcia, Sophie deveria estar no sétimo sono. Não pude evitar a comparação com um pequeno anjo, dado o vestido azul claro de mangas compridas que ela usava e os cabelos loiros soltos e um pouco enrolados. A visão era agradável, diferente da imagem perturbadora da jovem a seu lado.

Desde que a havia conhecido, sempre considerei Camilie uma pessoa bem fora do normal, mas vê-la dormindo de boca aberta, salivando pelo canto dos lábios pintados de vermelho desbotado, com as roupas indecentes amassadas e sem os sapatos era assustador. Com sorte talvez ela decidisse que meu apartamento era bagunçado demais para ela e procuraria um hotel ou coisa parecida para ficar. Pelos céus, aquela criatura não podia dormir sob o mesmo teto que eu nem uma noite a mais.

Acho que acabei caindo no sono também, já que as próximas quatro horas até a aterrissagem passaram rápido. Fui desperto do jeito menos usual, ou para mim pelo menos, quando Sophie sussurrou algo em meu ouvido que não pude entender a princípio.

– Já estamos chegando – repetiu em tom mínimo –... Papai.

O vocativo me fez cócegas na orelha e sorri para a pequena. Quase havia me esquecido do acordo entre nós. A pessoa do outro lado torceu no nariz e resmungou algo sobre detestar o cinto de segurança. Ignorei o mau humor nada contagiante dela assim que a criança ansiosa segurou a minha mão.

– Chegamos? – indagou assim que o avião fez contato com o solo.

– Sim, daqui a pouco vamos descer.

– Que demora... – reclamou Camilie – Ainda temos que pegar as malas e passar pela imigração, que droga...

– Nem acredito que já chegamos! – continuou a menina de modo a cortar o que sua irmã mais velha dizia – Quando vamos ao Kaleido Stage?

– Amanhã – respondi – A peça só começa daqui a dois dias, mas parece que há um show paralelo para crianças...

– Para crianças, Yu? Que chatice, não quero...

– Que legal! – interrompeu Sophie – Vamos ver a Sora lá? Eu quero muito conhecê-la!

– Claro, posso te apresentar...

Camilie continuou com seus comentários tediosos durante todo o processo entre o desembarque até o ponto de táxi. Acomodei três malas pesadas no carro amarelo e me sentei no banco do passageiro, indicando ao motorista meu endereço. Imaginava que o apartamento estivesse quase em ordem, já que havia contratado uma companhia de faxina para que o limpassem uma vez por mês, mas mantive viva a esperança de que minha hóspede nada bem vinda decidisse ficar em outro lugar.

Esperança frustrada, Camilie considerou o lugar um "ambiente muito maduro". Dado o horário, pedi uma pizza e as ajudei a acomodar-se num quarto vazio. A mais velha insistia que gostaria de dormir comigo e recusei veementemente a sugestão. Comemos sem muita vontade e, logo após uma ligação rápida para a mãe informando que haviam chegado bem, elas dormiam de novo, a grande diferença de horário entre a Califórnia e a França afetando-as. Eu, como já era costume, não tinha a mínima vontade de fechar os olhos. A ansiedade que me vinha ao olhar pela janela, ver a lona colorida do Kaleido Stage coberta de luzes no meio do mar e saber que dois quilômetros à frente da mesma avenida estava Layla era demasiada para permitir o sono.

Naquela noite considerei ligar para ela e dizer que havia chegado, mas decidi-me por fazer-lhe uma surpresa no dia seguinte. Mal sabia eu que a surpresa seria minha...

Para cortar uma história longa e desagradável, Camilie invadiu meu quarto três vezes naquela noite: uma com a desculpa de não saber onde era o banheiro, depois por estar com sede e por último porque tivera um pesadelo e não queria ficar sozinha. Minha paciência já se exauria e acabei por desistir de vez de ficar deitado. Saí para a sacada para admirar a paisagem.

Os postes da rua eram as únicas fontes de luz da cidade, enquanto que no mar o circo brilhava de maneira ofuscante. Ocorreram-me imagens da primeira vez que o vira assim, se não me enganava fora com meu pai. Apesar de não ter idéia do que estávamos fazendo ou se estávamos conversando, a única coisa que me lembrava com nitidez era de estar sentado sobre os ombros dele e de sentir-me muito bem, muito querido.

A segunda vez que estive ali de noite fora muitos anos depois, numa situação completamente diferente. Naquele verão foi organizado o primeiro e último _Kaleido Stage's Summer Camp_, o qual garantiu a mim e a Layla nossas entradas dois anos depois. Conheci-a naquela época, uma jovem linda de quatorze anos, radiante e simpática, uma pela qual me apaixonei a primeira vista, que namorei por um mês depois do término do acampamento e que quase nada tinha em comum com a Layla que voltei a encontrar vinte e quatro meses depois. Nunca consegui arrancar-lhe o porquê da mudança assustadora, ou descobrir por que a custava tanto me tocar fora do palco ou por que tremia quando a beijei uma noite. Não me cabia que a jovem doce que gostava de andar de mãos dadas não quisesse mais me olhar nos olhos, pelo menos até o ano seguinte, quando finalmente fi-la ceder à tentação de um ósculo.

Algum tempo depois, a chegada de Sora deu-me muitas memórias a colecionar, nas quais eu, Layla, meu carro e o Kaleido Stage noturno éramos protagonistas. Com o perdão da ironia, nunca me vi tão próximo e tão distante do objeto de meu afeto, uma vez que só eu era capaz de aliviar-lhe as tensões cotidianas e ela jamais chegaria perto de ajudar a cicatrizar a ferida feita pela morte de meu pai e que ela aprofundara com seu distanciamento.

Depois? Fatos que eu gostaria que não fossem, erros que se pudesse voltar atrás nunca cometeria e minha fuga da realidade para a redoma de vidro francesa em que me encontrava havia quase um dia atrás. Um dia? Estava sem noção horária alguma para contar as horas, e para falar a verdade tudo aquilo parecia tão distante que sequer parecia haver existido por completo. Os dois meses que havia passado lá pareciam haver se resumido nas duas semanas em que um pequeno anjinho entrou em minha vida para curar o que nem o tempo, nem a mocinha de óculos, nem o doutor diplomado e nem mesmo Layla puderam: meu coração.

Como que pegando sua deixa, senti uma mão pequenina puxando de leve a minha para chamar atenção e dei com os olhos claros na luz tênue. Sophie tinha o aspecto de alguém que acabava de acordar involuntariamente de um sono de cinco minutos. Ajoelhei-me à frente dela e fui abraçado com murmúrios de "Sonho ruim", "Não me deixe sozinha", "Não quero a Camilie" e "Estou com medo, papai". Peguei-a no colo e a levei a meu quarto, onde deitamos ambos e tentei acalmá-la para que voltasse a dormir. Eu também, não estou certo se antes ou depois dela, adormeci um tanto calmo, podia-se dizer aliviado. Tinha a impressão de que aquela menina, pequena, indefesa e de aparência angelical, seria minha fonte de coragem e força para enfrentar o dia incerto que seria o seguinte. Nele, teria de conversar a fundo com Layla e, eu suspeitava, com Leon.

Não considero relevante detalhar a crise histérica com a qual fui acordado no fim da manhã seguinte, uma vez que dizer que a responsável foi Camilie é suficiente. Ignorei-a ao máximo que pude, tarefa não tão impossível como soava graças à inquietação monumental de Sophie. "Vamos ao Kaleido Stage, vamos ao Kaleido Stage!" ela cantarolava durante o almoço e depois no caminho para o circo. Era algo que dava gosto de ver.

Estacionei o veículo e, quando a pequena estava descendo, tropeçou, caindo de joelhos no asfalto.

– Sophie – acudi-a – Está bem? Machucou?

– Hm... – gemeu – Acho que estou bem...

Pude ver que a mancha vermelha que se formava estaria roxa em breve e, por menor que fosse, deixou-me preocupado. Acho que já mencionei antes, mas talvez nunca pontue o suficiente o quão grande era o poder daquela menina sobre mim. Logo, quando a frase seguinte foi feita, nada pude dizer contra.

– Papai, me leva de cavalinho?

Agachei-me para que ela subisse sobre meus ombros, e assim o fez. Vi Camilie revirar os olhos e dizer algo que soava como "Vou indo na frente", mas não me deixei afetar pelo desdém que tinha na voz. A menina menor riu quando fiz que ia deixá-la cair, depois lhe comprei um algodão doce e lhe prometi um balão mais tarde.

Várias crianças corriam ao nosso redor e escutei uma ou outra dizendo "Aquele não é o príncipe da _Cinderela_?", mas logo mudavam de idéia ou decidiam que, como eu não estava no show, não havia porque me interceptar ou pedir autógrafo, ou assim quis acreditar. Verdade seja dita, estava aproveitando demais a situação para me preocupar com o que os outros pensavam dela. Afinal, haviam sido poucas as vezes em que pude apreciar um espetáculo como parte do público, e saber que se tratava de uma peça divertida e simples me animava ainda mais. Sentia que nada poderia estragar aquele momento.

Já perto da entrada para área onde assistiríamos ao show, encostada a uma parede, estava uma figura que ansiara a ver durante muito tempo: Layla. Pude ver que havia mudado pouco desde nosso último encontro dias depois da apresentação da Técnica Fantástica: estava um tanto mais morena, com faixas no braço que pareciam dar uma volta por todo o peito, já que eram visíveis pelo decote mínimo da blusa, e levava o cabelo num rabo de cavalo, prática não muito habitual dela.

Apesar da aparência, ela tinha o semblante preocupado e ao mesmo tempo sorridente ao ver-me, quase perdida ou sem saber como devia agir. Sophie pediu-me para descer e, assim que pisou no chão, correu para os braços da moça à nossa frente.

– Ms. Layla! – a pequena exclamou – Que bom te ver!

Não pude identificar porque, mas algo na cena e nos olhos úmidos de minha parceira mexeu comigo, como se um delicado equilíbrio tivesse sido perturbado por instantes.

– Vai ver o show com a gente?

– Vou, Sophie.

– Que legal!

Entre a euforia infantil e a simpatia quase melancólica da outra, senti que algo estava estranho na situação. Parecia um reencontro, como se ambas já se conhecessem há longa data. Talvez perguntasse isto mais tarde para uma das duas, mas na hora não tive tempo, uma vez que, para minha surpresa, Layla sorriu-me e me cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto. Retribui o gesto sem entender muito (ela nunca se permitia tais familiaridades) e logo fomos os três para nossos lugares na platéia, onde uma certa moça nos esperava de mau humor. Camilie jogou um "Oi" sem vontade alguma para nossa acompanhante e não trocou palavras com ninguém até o início do espetáculo.

Havia um período considerável que não ria como durante a peça. Não havia uma história definida, mas tudo de divertido que podia nomear estava lá, desde o malabarismo e a cama elástica, passando por uma incrível apresentação de diabolo por parte de Rosetta, até uma ponta cômica entre um Leon vestido em várias cores e uma Sora cor-de-rosa no trapézio. A acrobacia, devo adicionar, deixou bem claro o que já haviam me contado: o casal mais inimaginável de todos era uma realidade.

Uma vez havia escutado as circunstâncias sob as quais Sora decidira entrar no Kaleido Stage, e não pude deixar de identificá-las como iguais as de Sophie.

– Quero entrar no Kaleido Stage também! – declarou ao fim da peça depois de inúmeros "Legal!" e "Incrível!" – Será que eu posso?

– Quando tiver idade, pode tentar – disse-lhe enquanto saíamos.

– Podemos ver a Sora? Quero muito conhecê-la!

– Por aqui... – indiquei pressupondo que tinha permissão graças à companhia da produtora da peça.

A menina foi à frente e Camilie disse que nos esperaria no carro. Layla, andando a meu lado, parecia contente ainda um pouco sem ação.

– Faz tempo – começou – que não nos vemos...

– Só alguns meses.

– Mas foram o bastante para uma mudança – referiu-se a mim – Desde quando você usa camisetas?

– Ah, isso? – indiquei minha roupa – Não sei, tive vontade hoje. E você também está diferente – passei a mão de leve pelo cabelo preso – Fica bem assim.

– Obrigada – abaixou um pouco a cabeça.

– Como está o seu braço?

– Bem melhor, devo conseguir escrever de novo assim que tirar o curativo amanhã.

– Não sabia que era tão sério assim.

– Não é, mas a Dr. Kate insistiu que eu não o usasse em hipótese alguma.

– Entendo – fiz uma pausa ao entrarmos na construção e decidi tentar algo – Você e Sophie se deram muito bem.

–... Sim – sombreou os olhos com a franja – É uma menina adorável.

Para quem havia passado pouco mais de uma hora e meia com a criança pela primeira vez havia algo fora do normal.

– Leon me disse que queria conversar com você – ela mudou de assunto – Disse que era muito importante.

– Já imagino o que seja – suspirei – Ele tinha pressa, ou...?

– Na verdade, sim. Pediu que o encontrasse depois do show.

Chegamos à porta dos camarins. Layla colocou a mão sobre a maçaneta e se virou para mim.

– Levarei Sophie ver Sora – disse sem dar-me alternativa – Leon deve estar te esperando na sala ao lado.

Entraram as duas e pude ouvi-las conversando lá dentro. Encarei a outra porta, uma que agora era a de um artista a quem eu tinha arrepios só de pensar em encontrar. Fui poupado o trabalho de abri-la. Leon o fez antes.

– Ah, você está ai – falou como se já me esperasse há horas – Entre.

Obedeci. O lugar não havia mudado nada desde a época em que o chamava de meu, e fui convidado a sentar-me numa das duas cadeiras disponíveis.

– Ótima peça – cumprimentei – E adorei sua fantasia.

Ele demonstrou agrado.

– Foi idéia da Sora, assim como todo o resto – levantou a mão para exibir uma aliança prateada – Fofocas mais tarde, há algo que quero te contar...

Senti meu estômago se contorcendo. Ali vinham acusações verdadeiras que eu evitaria com todo prazer.

– Lembra-se de quando nos conhecemos antes do Festival? – não esperou resposta – Estou certo que se recorda de que minha irmã foi muito simpática para com você e Layla.

– Pois sim – disse com voz fraca – Até nos ofereceu uma sala para que pudéssemos treinar.

– Recordo também que você era uma pessoa pacífica, honesta e empenhada em ganhar, definição que não se enquadra nem um pouco com o que você me disse no telefone enquanto Sophie morria.

Eu havia dito que era culpa minha, e continuei achando que era, mesmo que não tivesse manifestado na hora. A verdade era que havia ligado para a jovem e pedido que me encontrasse no parque minutos antes do início das apresentações e ela, ao tentar voltar correndo, foi atropelada e morreu no hospital.

O rapaz a minha frente pegou um maço de papéis sobre a mesa de maquilagens e o entregou a mim.

– Isso prova a sua inocência, Yuri – disse-me com tom de triunfo – Se estiver interessado, pode ficar com essa cópia.

– O que é isto?

– O relatório final de uma investigação de mais de três anos – respondeu cruzando os braços – Contratei uma equipe especializada em investigar mortes suspeitas para averiguar a de Sophie.

– Morte suspeita?

– O motorista abandonou o carro assim que passou por cima dela e nunca mais reclamou o veículo, e minha irmã foi atropelada ao atravessar uma faixa de pedestres numa rua interditada para o Festival. Achei que era suficiente para tomar ações legais.

As informações eram associadas com certa dificuldade. Um assassinato? Fazia pouco sentido. Sophie não era famosa, nem era melhor que muitos outros competidores, ou tinha qualquer inimigo que a quisesse fora da competição (além de mim, claro). Leon pareceu ignorar minhas dúvidas e prosseguiu.

– Mas o motivo por haver te chamado aqui é outro, e bem mais sério – continuou – Os detetives encontraram muito mais do que o assassino; descobriram uma conspiração que eu mesmo não acreditei existir, e da qual você e eu fomos vítimas.

– Não entendo – insisti – Uma conspiração? Não acha que está indo longe demais?

– Falo sério. O que tenho aqui são fatos que vão tão longe quanto a realidade permite. Yuri, o que vou dizer agora é extremamente secreto e não posso dizer alto – puxou algumas folhas da pilha – Você se lembra quem pôs na sua cabeça que Sophie era uma ameaça para você e principalmente para Layla?

– Ninguém, você sabe que...

– Há alguém – insistiu – Não se lembra de haver conversado com Mr. Hamilton por telefone dias antes do acidente?

– Você grampeou conversas telefônicas?

– Claro que não, já disse que essa investigação está em processo há muito tempo, tempo suficiente para haver interrogado muita gente, pesquisado contas de hotéis e muitas listas telefônicas.

– Leon, acho que isso já é demais. Sim, conversei com Mr. Hamilton e falamos sobre ela, mas não acho...

– Pois acha errado – interrompeu-me – Ele te disse exatamente essas três linhas, não disse? – indicou um texto que confirmei já haver escutado – Isto foi escrito para que quem o lesse se considerasse ameaçado. Trata-se de uma técnica de mensagem subliminar.

– Sim, e daí?

– E daí que, lendo o texto mais a fundo, ele literalmente te induziu a fazer o que fez. O atropelamento também foi...

– Está me dizendo que o pai de Layla queria Sophie morta e me usou como ferramenta para tal?

– Estou – disse firme – O homem que a atropelou foi pago para fazê-lo, dinheiro este recebido de uma conta filiada aos hotéis Hamilton, e dessa mesma conta saíram outros pagamentos questionáveis...

Mostrou-me mais documentos. Constava que um antigo funcionário do Kaleido Stage havia recebido uma quantia exorbitante que, segundo Leon, pagava a sabotagem de um trampolim e o acidente que eliminara a mãe de Marion da competição pelo papel principal com Layla. Outro caso particular dizia que um garoto que dividira o quarto comigo durante o acampamento também recebera para não entrar no circo, e o mesmo acontecera com a companheira de quarto de minha namorada na época.

Também me apresentou outras provas, estas que me alarmaram. O presidente dos hotéis Hamilton na França havia morrido há oito anos e sua secretária (com o nome da mãe adotiva de Sophie) havia misteriosamente assumido o posto e passou a receber o dobro do salário que lhe cabia.

Não li tudo, escutei com atenção e encontrei dificuldade em aceitar os fatos. Mr. Hamilton havia pagado para que a filha subisse rápido na hierarquia circense, apesar de minhas dúvidas que ela chegaria onde estava por mérito próprio, enquanto Cynthia e Sophie foram riscadas do mapa. Mirei Leon num instante de indecisão.

– Layla sabe disso?

– Acho que não – disse para o meu alívio e desconforto – Creio que ela não tenha a menor idéia do que se passou.

– E o que pretende fazer agora?

– Não é óbvio? Vou denunciá-lo.

– E quanto a Layla?

– Quero que me faça um favor quanto a ela...

– Não está me dizendo que quer que eu conte a ela que o pai vai ser preso, está?

– Não só isso como também que explique os detalhes. Ela jamais acreditaria em mim se eu contasse e também correria o risco de ela dizer ao velho ainda hoje.

– Quando vai dar a denuncia?

– Amanhã. A posse da rede de hotéis foi passada para Layla ontem, quero aproveitar isso para que não haja envolvimento de outras pessoas ou crises que chamem a atenção.

Ele se levantou e curvou os cantos da boca na sombra de sorriso.

– Sei que não tivemos o melhor dos relacionamentos até agora – estendeu a mão para ajudar-me a levantar – Mas espero que já que os mal entendidos foram desfeitos, isto possa melhorar.

Mudado, pensei mais tarde e com os pensamentos em ordem, Leon estava mudado a ponto de não reconhecê-lo. Aceitei a ajuda ainda com a cabeça zunindo. Não tenho a menor idéia do que se seguiu, uma vez que estava tão imerso em mim mesmo que mal posso lembrar das próximas palavras que ouvi enquanto saíamos. Em minha cabeça só me vinham cenas com pai de Layla.

Nunca o achei uma pessoa muito simpática, pelo menos não para comigo. Quisera, as primeiras impressões são as que ficam, e nossas não foram boas nem de longe. Apesar de um pai ausente, ele também era super protetor e suponho que ver a filha única namorando não fosse muito agradável, muito menos atender ligações minhas. Chegamos num ponto em que ele simplesmente desligava quando percebia quem estava na linha.

Venhamos e convenhamos, por pior que ele fosse comigo e por mais que desejasse o melhor para a filha, custou-me muito acreditar que aquele homem seria capaz de encomendar assassinatos ou que me usasse para um deles. Resolvi que leria todo aquele contrato antes de falar com Layla. Talvez se me convencesse conseguira convencê-la também.

Meu locutor talvez tivesse percebido minha total desatenção, ou não pararia de falar de repente. Disse-me que já estava tarde e que deveria ir, pois tinha uma reunião para acertar os últimos detalhes da peça do próximo dia. Já no corredor encontramos com Sora, Layla e Sophie. Feita a apresentação de "minha enteada", como Leon a apelidou, o casal Kaleido Stage nos deixou.

– O meu balão, papai – a menina pediu-me – Você não esqueceu, não é?

– Não esqueci, mas acho que agora não estão mais vendendo.

– Ah, papai, mas você prometeu...

– Compro um amanhã, tudo bem?

– Tudo!

Vi que a mulher a meu lado empalidecera um pouco, mas o falatório da menina não me permitiu que perguntasse o qual era o problema.

Dos bastidores ao estacionamento fomos os três e ofereci a Layla uma carona para casa, convite recusado à vista de Camilie roncando no banco do passageiro.

– Mas de qualquer maneira seria impossível – disse-me – Vou ao escritório agora, ver se há algo mais faltando para a apresentação de amanhã.

– Tudo bem – formulei – O que acha de sairmos mais tarde? Há algo que gostaria de te dizer.

– Sobre...?

– Bem... – olhei de relance para trás, percebendo que Sophie prestava atenção no que eu dizia e decidi não comentar o assunto a ser tratado – Falo quando sairmos. As nove está bem?

–... Claro – tremeu a voz – Pode me buscar em casa? Eu também...

– Ah, não – interrompeu a menina já sentada no banco traseiro – Minha hora de dormir é antes disso!

– Sairemos amanhã – Layla prometeu a pequena – Podemos tomar sorvete, que tal?

– Papai vai junto?

– Vou – respondi – Mas hoje você fica em casa, está certo?

– Hm... Está bem.

Já ia entrar no carro quando minha mão foi pega e algumas palavras sussurradas em meu ouvido.

– Também tenho algo para te falar...

Senti um arrepio com o tom frio e triste, como se pretendesse contar-me algum crime hediondo. Talvez ela soubesse...

– Esteja pronta as nove – disse-lhe sem poder fazer o que realmente tinha vontade.

– Está bem.

Ganhei outro beijo na bochecha como despedida antes de colocar a chave na ignição. A menina menor fez algum comentário baixo que não pude escutar.

– O que foi?

– Eu te disse que ela ainda gosta de você! – comemorou.

Sorri para ela pelo retrovisor. Como era fácil para as crianças...

– Papai, não acha que eu consigo aquela acrobacia que a Sora fez hoje?

– Com treino, tenho certeza que consegue.

– Quero tentar, quero mesmo. Podemos vir mais cedo amanhã? Sora disse que eu podia ver a sala dos trapézios.

– Se Camilie estiver acordada até lá...

A francesa a meu lado, alheia a qualquer provocação, continuou a babar. Logo chegamos em casa e tomei um banho. Comecei a ler os papeis que me foram incumbidos enquanto Sophie e Camilie também se banhavam e se preparavam para dormir. Acostumar-se ao fuso-horário estava custando-lhes muito e afetando o humor da mais velha da pior maneira.

Coloquei uma camisa branca e uma calça bege, penteei os cabelos (prática não muito usual minha) e passei algum perfume por vaidade que não me é própria. Sentia-me um colegial tonto indo para o primeiro encontro ao olhar-me no espelho e dar com meus olhos claros e frios e aparência calma. Desabotoei os primeiros botões e baguncei os fios que arrumara a tanto custo, dando-me um quê de despreocupado. Hm, pensei, agora sim estava bom.

– Papai está muito bonito.

A figura pequenina e pálida de Sophie estava à porta vestida com uma camisola alva decorada com figuras de sóis sorridentes.

– Obrigado – virei-me para ela – Não quer jantar?

– Não, comi muito no almoço.

– E Camilie?

– Ah – fez uma careta – Já foi dormir, acho.

Estendeu os braços e a peguei no colo.

– Então já para a cama – fiz-lhe cócegas – Está ficando tarde.

Deitei-a em meu quarto e puxei as cobertas.

– Durma bem. Se acontecer alguma coisa ligue no celular. Já tem o número?

– Já... – espreguiçou-se – Papai, muito obrigada por hoje. Foi muito, muito legal ir ao Kaleido Stage com você e com...

Não terminou a frase de súbito e fingiu um bocejo. Eu tinha uma idéia do que ela estivera a ponto de dizer, mas não me manifestei. Dei-lhe um beijo na testa como despedida.

– Boa noite, Sophie.

– Boa noite, papai – respondeu com um sorriso sonolento – Diz pra mamãe que eu mandei um oi...

Sorri de maneira involuntária. Tive certeza de que a referência materna designava Layla.

Ser associado à figura paterna de Sophie, pensei enquanto fechava a porta, era algo com o que já havia me acostumado e que me parecia bem normal àquela altura. Portanto, ver-me com uma mulher que a tratava com carinho juntamente ao fato de que sua mãe adotiva era muito ausente eram ambos fatores condizentes com o apelidar Layla de "mamãe". Irônico, concluí. A semelhança física e de índole entre as duas era suficiente para que qualquer um as considerasse parentes à primeira vista.

Peguei minhas chaves e já estava indo embora quando uma voz fina e melosa me interceptou.

– Não vá, Yu. Agora que a pirralha dormiu podemos nos divertir...

Senti uma veia pulsando em minha testa.

– Pensei que você também estivesse dormindo.

– Quando posso ter você só pra mim? Nem dá...

– Vou sair agora e devo voltar bem tarde. Não me espere.

– Aaaaaahhh Yu...

Camilie pendurou-se em meu braço e respirei fundo. Se não saísse em cinco minutos chegaria atrasado.

– Conversamos amanhã. Agora tenho que...

– Vai sair com aquelazinha que se julga socialight? Que desperdício de tempo...

– Não fale assim de Layla – zanguei-me e sucedi em fazê-la soltar-me – Preciso ir.

– Acredite em mim – falou séria – Você não quer sair com uma mentirosa daquelas.

– Mentirosa?

A pose da jovem mudou. Deixou a coluna ereta, sorriu com malícia, os olhos um pouco fechados e as mãos na cintura, quase me desafiando.

– Caramba, como você é lerdo – passou a língua pelos dentes – Esquece essa daí, eu jamais esconderia uma coisa dessas de você...

– Do que está falando?

– Um beijo é igual a uma informação, mas se dormir comigo conto tudo que quiser e mais um pouco.

– Estou saindo, Camilie. Até mais tarde.

Bati a porta atrás de mim e a tranquei. Havia uma chave reserva do lado de dentro, mas duvidava que aquela criatura pudesse encontrá-la. Por Deus, o que fora aquilo? Inventar suspeitas sem fundo lógico como aquelas, que atitude baixa, e depois se oferecer sem o menor pudor... Livrar-me de Camilie estava subindo cada vez mais em minha lista de prioridades.

A um quarteirão do prédio, enquanto dirigia pelas ruas vazias, senti frio na base do estômago. O pensamento de explicar a Layla as atrocidades que acabara de ler já era assustador em si, e o pior era que ela também parecia querer dizer algo. Ocorreu-me que poderia ser o mesmo que eu queria falar-lhe e tive esperanças de que fosse. Se sim, eu seria poupado do martírio de informar a ela que o pai chefiava uma máfia para protegê-la, noticia que não a agradaria nem um pouco e que perigava destruir o já fraco relacionamento que tínhamos.

Desacelerei devagar em frente à casa grande. No portão de ferro me esperava uma jovem trajando um vestido e um bolero azuis-claros, longas madeixas loiras esvoaçantes e um sorriso apreensivo.

– Oi – ela disse sentando-se no banco de passageiro e dessa vez sem beijinhos.

– Oi – respondi por inércia – Quer ir a algum lugar ou só dar um volta?

– Vamos para a praia.

Acho que sorri, mas não estou certo. Não era a primeira vez que ela me pedia esse destino, e entre nós "ir para a praia" era o mesmo que "ir o mais longe possível" quando queríamos conversar. Abri todos os vidros do carro e em um silêncio leve caiu sobre nós enquanto as ruas nos levavam para um lugar que me atreveria a chamar de nosso santuário.

Mesmo que contadas nos dedos, jamais me esqueceria de todos os detalhes das vezes em que "fomos para a praia". Da primeira, como adolescentes sem carteira de motorista, fomos a pé. No início, como duas pessoas e, ao voltamos, como uma; e assim também foi da segunda e da terceira. A quarta, já de carro, foi dois anos depois, ao entrar dois e ao sair dois também, e da quinta vez beijei-a contra sua vontade. Depois não fomos mais. Havia só "voltas" vazias, Kaleido Stages noturnos e quietos, conversas sobre aquela novata que a irritava e coisas do gênero.

– Há algo que quero conversar com você – quebrei a quietude com cautela.

– Já sei do que se trata – interrompeu-me olhando pela janela para a costa – Mas quero que escute o que tenho a dizer primeiro.

Segurei a direção com mais força. Então ela sabia. O alívio esperado não veio, já que, se ela queria se explicar, talvez não achasse que o pai estava errado, ou pior, porque talvez não soubesse tudo. Essa possibilidade era ainda mais alarmante, mas Layla pareceu sequer notar meu desconforto e continuou o tópico:

– Posso me delongar ou você já está a par de todos os detalhes?

– Pode falar – disse-lhe com cautela. Talvez quem estivesse inventando coisas fosse Leon, pensei, e o que ela estava para me contar fosse como estava cansada de trabalhar no Kaleido Stage e na rede de hotéis da família ao mesmo tempo.

– Não sei muito bem como começar...

– Pelo começo é uma boa idéia – brinquei na tentativa de amenizar o clima que o assunto exigia e ganhei um riso fraco.

– De fato, pelo começo... Aqui está bem.

Estacionei numa vaga perto do calçadão vazio. À nossa frente o mar ia e vinha sobre a areia molhada de maneira quase carinhosa. Havia trazido duas latas de cerveja, mas estas foram recusadas. Peguei Layla pela mão enquanto atravessávamos a rua em direção à praia e não a soltei tão cedo. Sentamo-nos para apreciar a brisa noturna.

– Lembra de quando viemos aqui pela primeira vez? – perguntou com certo ar saudosista e um sorriso pequeno.

– Não há como esquecer – sorri. Ela tampouco parecia haver se esquecido – Lembro-me como se houvesse sido ontem.

– Por que foi bom ou...?

– Porque foi ótimo – respondi um tanto surpreendido pela pergunta – Para você não?

Ela mirava as ondas com um quê de solidão e, quem sabe, abandono. Estava subentendido que eu perguntava sobre nosso namoro inocente em sentimentos e maculado de ações, assunto difícil e quase nunca tocado depois de nossas estréias como profissionais. Ela suspirou ainda com aquele sorriso triste e ambíguo.

– Foi perfeito – sussurrou ao vento – Foi a melhor fase de minha vida, mesmo que...

–... Tenha acabado tão cedo?

Consultou a lua cheia e balançou a cabeça afirmativa.

– Falando assim parece até que você se arrepende.

Sei que meu comentário foi cruel, mas queria demais saber qual seria a réplica. Layla deixou mostrar que se ofendera, mas continuou a mirar o ambiente e a evitar meus olhos.

– Sabe, me arrependi uma vez – disse sincera para o mar – Mas foi só por uma hora e um pouco mais. Logo me recompus, repensei e decidi que me arrepender não mudaria nada, por isso...

– Sim?

Meus dedos e palma foram apertados com força e pude sentir que ela tinha as mãos frias apesar do sorriso característico de alguém que esconde os verdadeiros sentimentos.

– Por isso briguei com meu pai quando me disse que não deveria mais ver você, que não podíamos mais conversar e que eu deveria esquecer que você existia.

Esta última confissão foi feita para meus sapatos, de maneira falha e ao mesmo tempo corrida. Aquilo não estava nos documentos que eu lera naquele fim de tarde, mas serviria para incriminar Mr. Hamilton à cadeira elétrica considerando as próximas coisas que ouvi.

– Aquela carta dizendo que ia fazer um intercâmbio e que era melhor não nos vermos mais foi porque seu pai não queria que ficássemos juntos?

– Realmente fui para a França para cursar um colegial especial como escrevi na carta, mas não achei que devíamos terminar, fui obrigada a escrever aquilo.

Achei estar juntando dois mais dois e finalmente encontrando quatro. Aquela separação sem o menor motivo não havia sido por culpa minha.

– Bem – acariciei-lhe as costas da mão – Isto dissolve muitas dúvidas, mas ainda não entendo uma coisa ou duas...

Mirou-me com olhos claros à luz lunar demonstrando preocupação. Detive-me por um instante para admirá-la, tal era a aparência angelical que tinha. Hoje, já tentei inúmeras vezes pintar aquela cena comovente e maravilhosa na qual o azul dos olhos dela se misturavam ao som do mar e à maciez do tecido que vestia, falhando sempre em retratar a expressão sem preço que ela tinha. Naquela hora, no entanto, fiz a pergunta à qual ela menos temia e a qual não poderia ser respondida sem a primeira.

– Se não queria que terminássemos por que me evitou por dois anos quando nos reencontramos?

Ela voltou o olhar para o horizonte enegrecido pela noite quase sem estrelas, apagando metade de nossas pegadas na direção certa.

– Tentei te ligar várias vezes enquanto estava na França – sussurrou – Às vezes dava engano, outras você não atendia ou a linha caía...

Lembrei-me de um parágrafo do documento de acusação que dizia algo sobre controle de ligações telefônicas, mas deixei que continuasse.

–... Cheguei a um ponto em que a insistência de Camilie que você não me queria mais acabou me convencendo.

– Camilie? – interrompi-a – Camilie Baudelaire?

– Sim – disse-me como se fosse algo elementar – Desde os onze anos ela já era insuportável... Algum problema, Yuri?

Acho que minha expressão devia ser de extrema dúvida, ou talvez de alguém que começa a entender o desenho de um imenso quebra-cabeça. A moça da foto misteriosa que me fora mostrada na noite em que conheci Mm. Baudelaire era de fato Layla. E se Camilie tinha onze anos na época e dezoito atualmente, fazia sete anos. Mas _Sophie_ tinha sete anos...

– Nenhum, nenhum – respondi tentando concluir meus pensamentos sem deixar que o silêncio viesse – Prossiga.

– Bem – continuou – Quando nos encontramos de novo no Kaleido Stage... Senti-me usada, quero dizer – respirou fundo ao tentar reformular a frase em vista de minha surpresa – Era como se você tivesse me abandonado numa hora difícil e voltado só quando tudo já estava de volta ao normal...

A associação dos fatos foi-me lenta, e Layla permaneceu quieta esperando-me. A resposta para a última pergunta ainda não feita girava em minha cabeça, e ao pensar na possibilidade surpreendi-me de o quão natural e impossível parecia. Num ato de teimosia, quis certificar-me.

– Antes de tudo – tentei seguir uma linha lógica – _Por que_ seu pai te mandou para a França _e_ exigiu que terminasse comigo?

Senti um dedão calejado acariciar as costas de minha mão enquanto as palavras que eu já esperava e não estava pronto para ouvir foram sussurradas à maresia.

– Porque não cairia bem que a herdeira dos Hotéis Hamilton – suspirou de um jeito triste – fosse mãe solteira aos quinze anos...

Congelei por instantes. Quem estava sem ação daquela vez era eu. Ela pendeu para o lado e não me delonguei em abraçá-la com todo o carinho que minha humanidade permitia.

– Layla... – exasperei-me com os olhos úmidos – Por que você... Como...

Não sei quem amparava a quem, mas perdi a contagem dos minutos ou horas que ela passou contando-me todos os detalhes da gravidez: sua descoberta, a sugestão de aborto por parte do avô da criança, a ida para o estrangeiro, a morte do pai de Camilie, os primeiros exames e, por fim, a escolha do nome. Layla havia se lembrado de que eu mencionara uma vez que achava a figura dos anjos fascinante e, já que Sophie significa face feminina de anjo, o nome havia sido escolhido quando lhe disseram que teria uma menina.

Por incrível que venha a parecer, abraçado à mulher que amo e repensando o assunto com calma enquanto ouvia a história, a paternidade de uma criança de sete anos não me era o absurdo que seria à maioria dos homens. Creio não estar me fazendo claro, talvez realmente não haja como dizer com clareza, mas achei que, desde o primeiro momento, sempre soubesse. Os olhos cor de gelo que me fitaram naquele dia eram os meus, não havia como negar, e tampouco se podia não enxergar a cópia perfeita das feições e de alguns hábitos (por Deus, até o estilo de trapézio) de Layla na garotinha.

Não sei a qual de nós as lágrimas vieram primeiro, ou mesmo se foram lágrimas, mas sei que com elas veio a chuva. Fomos obrigados a abandonar nosso posto de confissões para alojarmo-nos dentro do carro.

– Desculpe – disse-lhe assim que bateu a porta do banco de trás – Se eu soubesse antes...

– Não pegue o mérito todo para si – passou a mão pelo cabelo molhado com um sorriso – Somos ambos responsáveis por aquela menina.

– Foi isso que disse ao seu pai quando ele disse que ia me matar?

– Acredito que sim – riu breve – Ele não queria que você soubesse, porque tinha certeza de que você iria contra manter nossa filha em segredo...

– E sou contra – completei – Tem idéia de quão incrível é aquela menina? Não temos motivo para mantê-la em segredo.

– Agora, não temos mesmo – concluiu – Eu tinha planos de trazê-la de volta no próximo ano, quando seria efetivada a transferência de guarda de Mm. Baudelaire para mim, e também pretendia te contar, mas...

– Ficou com medo do que eu diria?

– Digamos que não havia condições com você do outro lado do Atlântico e com estado emocional abalado. Além do que, não é muito fácil contar a um homem de vinte e três anos que ele tem uma filha de sete – ironizou sem mirar-me e com rosas claras nas bochechas – Em pensar que você descobriu por aquela criatura que é a Camilie...

Admitir que eu havia sido lerdo o suficiente para não entender as indiretas de minha atual hóspede não foi uma idéia atraente no momento, talvez mais tarde, em algum dia e hora diferente quando riríamos juntos de toda aquela situação quase irreal. Eu era pai... Pai, repeti em pensamento para mim mesmo, pai...

– Mas... Yuri – chamou-me abraçando-me – Quando te contaram, e agora, mesmo sabendo de tudo, você se arrepende?

Mais uma vez senti que a pergunta era na verdade muito mais ampla do que parecia e que minha resposta influenciaria uma série de decisões importantes que seriam tomadas a partir daquele momento. Independente disso, a lembrança do sorriso dulcíssimo de Sophie chamando-me de papai não me deixou dúvidas.

– Claro que não.

Vi-a sorrir entre lágrimas e gotas de chuva, estas amparadas por meu polegar. Conscientizei-me da posição em que nos encontrávamos, envoltos nos braços um do outro, e a afaguei com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. À princípio fora um abraço confortante, mas, assim que nossos olhares perdidos e carentes se encontraram na penumbra da madrugada chuvosa, este evoluiu para um beijo.

Não foi algo estonteante, de tirar o fôlego, ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Foi um roçar de lábios leve, um prelúdio para algo maior, e prossegui beijando-a como se fosse a primeira vez. Acariciei-la a toques suaves enquanto ponderava que desventuras e infortúnios haveria passado uma adolescente grávida, só, hospedada num lugar que não lhe era amigável, renegada pelo pai e abandonada pelo namorado. Culpei a mim, depois ao pai dela, e em seguida conclui que minha falta de insistência era a culpada. Podia haver arrancado-lhe a verdade se tivesse insistido mais, sei que poderia... Mas também se podia alegar ignorância. Como eu deveria saber que se tratava de algo de calibre tão alto? Desisti do assunto a meio caminho. O que estava feito estava feito; o que restava era corrigir meus erros da forma que me fosse possível.

Quase em paralelo a meu julgamento, senti que algo identificável com a sensação de voltar para casa. A interação que dividia com Layla assemelhava-se com as que havíamos vivenciado quando estávamos verdadeiramente juntos. Tratava-se talvez de um sincronismo de emoções só antes experimentado no auge de nossas expressões de afeto, estas há longa data esquecidas e que agora pareciam voltar com força total.

Voltamos da praia como uma só pessoa da sexta vez, e por isso alegrei-me muito. Meu relógio indicava ser mais de uma da manhã quando iniciamos o calmo caminho de volta. Um véu fino imaculável parecia cobrir-nos enquanto circulávamos de janelas abertas ruas vazias molhadas de chuva com destino a meu apartamento, já que Layla usava o pretexto de querer ver a filha. Mais uma vez, eu enganava-me em pensar que nada poderia jamais nos perturbar.

Abrir a porta foi o primeiro sufoco, pois a fechadura fora quase destruída pelo lado de dentro pelas tentativas de Camilie de destrancá-la. Quando finalmente sucedi, um vulto enegrecido pela roupagem pendurou-se em meu pescoço e ensopou minha camisa já um pouco amassada.

– Yu! – Camilie esganiçou a voz de maneira irritante – Não deixa eles me pegarem!

Ia revirar os olhos (outro pesadelo inventado, pensei), mas o pigarreio de Layla às minhas costas deu-me um arrepio intenso demais para pensar em realizar tal ato.

– Ah, não, você de novo! – levantou o rosto para a visita – Vai embora, se eu morrer hoje a culpa é sua!

– Camilie – interrompi tentando livrar-me dela – Se me soltar agora podemos conversar, e fale baixo vai acordar Sophie...

– A culpa é toda sua – ignorou-me e me deu um soco sem força no peito – Boa idéia, traga a pirralha pra Cape Mary sem a autorização do Chefe... Quem ele está responsabilizando? Eu! Yu, o que eu faço?

Pareci haver ser atingido por um raio. O "Chefe", assim como lera naquela tarde, indicava Mr. Hamilton, assunto o qual eu me esquecera por completo durante nosso encontro. Mirei Layla de relance, mas ela parecia não haver entendido de quem travamos.

– Primeiro – disse à moça pendurada em mim – largue-me. Segundo, sente-se, vou buscar uma água com açúcar...

– Mas Yuri... – a loira questionou.

– Leve-a para sala, por favor, já volto.

Ela pareceu não gostar da idéia, mas fez como a havia instruído de qualquer maneira. Logo eu estava de volta com o copo d'água açucarada para as mãos trêmulas de Camilie.

– O que aconteceu enquanto estive fora? – perguntei sentando-me na mesinha de centro de frente para ela.

– Meu celular tocou... Era o Chefe e...

Soluçou e mais lágrimas vieram. Já imaginava o que ela havia escutado.

– Fique calma – empurrei-lhe o líquido – Te garanto que nada vai acontecer com você, com a sua mãe ou com Sophie...

– Yu... Me desculpa... Eu disse que tinha sido idéia sua e...

– Nem comigo – continuei – Estamos todos seguros, nada vai...

Tentei por quase meia hora fazê-la parar de soluçar, e durante todo o tempo Layla permaneceu calada e com olhar branco. Certo, noite romântica por água abaixo. A mais jovem das duas foi ao banheiro limpar o rosto e a outra se virou para mim com dúvida nos olhos.

– Pode me explicar agora o que está acontecendo?

A pergunta foi feita com calma e desconfiança. Respirei fundo, peguei o maço de papéis que estava jogado num canto do sofá e entreguei-o a ela.

– Acho difícil de entender – segurei-lhe as duas mãos – Mas tente acreditar na idéia inicial primeiro...

Com pausas e sem pressa, sem me importar se alguém ouviria, contei a ela tudo que Leon havia me contado, tudo que eu havia lido e fiz algumas conexões não muito claras à primeira leitura. Ela folheou o documento enquanto me escutava, os olhos fixos abaixo e creio que muito vidrados.

Ela negou, disse que era impossível e nada provável, e insisti que os papeis tinham a razão e não ela. Alarmou-se quando a informei que uma denuncia seria feita assim que se iniciasse o horário comercial e me contradisse mais. Camilie voltou e jogou a verdade sobre a estadia de Layla em sua casa.

– Papai estava doente, quase morrendo, e o Chefe prometeu o dar o cargo de presidente para a mamãe se ficássemos com você e com aquela pirralha!

Prosseguiu com acusações de "você arruinou a minha vida" cujo palavreado não me agradou nem um pouco. Lágrimas rolavam pela face alva de minha companheira enquanto engolia cada palavra ofensiva dirigida a ela, a verdade afundando cada vez mais um pouco em seu entendimento.

Camilie terminou seu discurso e correu para o quarto onde se hospedava, batendo a porta atrás de si. Quem tremia e chorava então era Layla, e de novo nada pude fazer além de ampará-la como me foi possível. Sabia que um abraço não consertaria nada, mas era o mínimo que eu podia fazer por ela e seus lamentos.

Ouvi o ruído baixo da porta de meu quarto abrindo-se para revelar uma Sophie sonolenta e um pouco assustada. Com o cachorrinho de pelúcia apertado contra o peito, andou devagar até nós.

– Papai... – disse cautelosa – O que aconteceu?

Conclui que entre todos os presentes no apartamento, aquela criança era a única que não carregava culpa da situação em que se encontravam todos e ainda assim era a que mais sofria. Layla limpou os olhos e abraçou a menina com carinho.

– Nada, Sophie – ela sussurrou – Agora que estamos juntos nada de mau vai acontecer...

– Mamãe...

Ajudei-a a levar a pequena para cama e acabamos deitando os três. Havia um pedido subentendido feito por todos de jamais deixarmo-nos sozinhos de novo, e prometi a mim mesmo que, daquela noite em diante, não abandonaria as duas graças que foram concedidas pelos Céus de ocasião alguma. Eram preciosas demais para que se perdessem de novo, não suportaria causar-lhes mais dano do que cruéis manipulações e segredos sem sentido haviam causado.

O dia amanheceu tão claro e ensolarado quanto o anterior. Nada poderia indicar que uma escolta policial acompanhava um certo Mr. Hamilton a um interrogatório, este que decretaria prisão preventiva até que as provas fosse averiguadas pelo Departamento de Polícia Internacional e outros órgãos parecidos.

Naquela manhã levei Camilie ao aeroporto. Durante a madrugada ela conseguira um vôo de volta para Paris que sairia no mesmo dia.

– Diga a sua mãe que não se preocupe – recomendei – Tudo se resolverá logo, presumo.

– A guarda de Sophie nunca foi nossa – assoprou a franja – Não há o que resolver, a pirralha é toda sua.

– Então a agradeça por mim por cuidar de minha filha todos esses anos, sim?

– Ela não cuidou, foi uma ou duas babás e depois o conservatório. De boa, só vou dizer que nos livramos de um peso nos ombros e que ela precisa arrumar um emprego novo antes que seja despedida – disse seca – Só sinto que não tenha dado certo entre nós...

– Não existe "nós", Camilie.

– Ah, Yu... – choramingou com um sorriso maroto – Você é chato demais mesmo...

Antes que eu pudesse replicar, ela agarrou-se a mim de novo, só que dessa vez não perdeu tempo em roubar um beijo de língua voraz. Tão rápido quanto veio, foi-se com pressa para o portão de embarque puxando a mala atrás de si e com um aceno bobo de mão.

Comprei uma garrafa d'água e um pacote de balas para bom hálito antes de fazer meu caminho de volta.

Dirigi para a casa de Layla (as balas já haviam se acabado quando cheguei), e já era esperado. Ambas mãe e filha entraram no carro e fomos os três para o Kaleido Stage fazer cumprir a promessa de Sora. A menina insistia que queria ver a mim e à minha parceira no trapézio também, ainda que Layla repetisse que mesmo com todos os movimentos do braço recuperados não se arriscaria.

Aproveitei a brecha dada pela criança olhando o mar pela janela para perguntar a Layla se estava preocupada. A resposta foi simples e sincera:

– Se tudo que você me disse ontem é verdade – suspirou – ele merece tudo que acontecer de agora em diante.

Senti muita amargura vinda dessas palavras acompanhando uma expressão desconfortável, mas o fato que a preocupava logo foi esquecido com que eu disse em seguida:

– Hei, este é nosso primeiro passeio em família.

O sorriso de Sophie se estendeu de uma orelha à outra e Layla, depois de o que pareceu ser um susto inicial, sorriu um sorriso pequeno.

Mais tarde ela me chamaria de maldoso pelo comentário. Verdade seja dita, tanto ela quanto eu estávamos sentindo-nos estranhos, um pouco fora do lugar e ao mesmo tempo no lugar certo, não acostumados às relações tão imediatas que deveríamos ter. Afinal, uma _família_ do jeito que eu sugerira pressupunha pais que se amavam, tinha um relacionamento amoroso estável e uma filha que crescera amada por ambos os lados do casal, e nós três não nos encaixávamos em nada nessa definição. Até ontem eu achava que Layla não gostava de mim, até ontem ela achava que eu a havia traído, até ontem minha filha não me era nada além de uma boa menina que cruzara meu caminho por pura sorte, e até ontem o abismo triplo que nos separava era imenso. Não havia como concertar em uma noite todo o dano que manter segredos nos havia causado, e foi-se um tempo considerável até que a definição nos servisse.

Sophie, por outro lado, talvez jovem demais para compreender nosso desconforto, prossegui sem incomodar-se.

– Isso quer dizer – veio a vozinha do banco de trás – que posso ficar com vocês pra sempre?

– Claro que pode – respondemos em uníssono.

Tirei a atenção da estrada por um instante e quase não freei a tempo num sinal vermelho para trocar olhares com Layla. Respostas sincronizadas, pensei, talvez estivéssemos no caminho certo.

Chegamos e, mais uma vez, Sophie saiu à frente animada.

– O que acha – a jovem a meu lado começou – de levá-la para minha casa?

– Acho uma boa idéia – liguei o alarme do carro – Posso ir também?

–... Claro – respondeu-me um pouco rosa nas faces – E... – hesitou à princípio, mas logo sorriu e entrelaçou os dedos com os meus – Se quiser passar a noite, também não haverá problema algum.

A sugestão implícita foi-me uma surpresa, mas também um prazer aceitá-la sem sombra de dúvida.

– Ainda tenho minhas dúvidas – confessei enquanto cruzando a ponte – sobre nosso futuro – inclui a menina à nossa frente na referência.

– Também as tenho, mas...

Abracei-a pela cintura enquanto caminhávamos, oferecendo o conforto que ela precisava para terminar a frase.

– Vamos prometer – disse resoluta – nunca mais esconder algo um do outro, está bem?

– Sim – concordei – Já chega de segredos. Agora a única coisa que quero agora é saber sobre essa peça. Se há uma coisa que ainda não me contaram é sobre o que ela é.

Layla riu de leve à minha demonstração de negligência a assuntos difíceis e que teriam de ser discutidos num futuro próximo.

– É história de duas crianças que conversam com brinquedos – riu – Elas prometem abrir uma fábrica de presentes quando crescessem e a peça mostra a construção dessa fábrica no Pólo Norte.

– Nossa – passamos pelo cartaz da apresentação, este exibindo Sora com roupas natalinas, e não contive o comentário – Mal posso esperar para ver o Leon de Papai Noel...

Rimos ambos da imagem mental do conhecido Deus da Morte usando um gorro vermelho e uma barba postiça. Um chamado tirou-nos de nossa apreciação.

– Mamãe, Papai! – Sophie acenou pedindo pressa – Venham logo!

Num tom brincalhão que nem eu sabia ainda existir em mim, usei-me de nossas mãos unidas para puxar Layla correndo. Quase fi-la quebrar o salto do sapato, mas o riso até pouco reservado saiu-lhe livre e solto, como o de uma criança feliz em visitar o Kaleido Stage. Assim que a alcançamos, Sophie colocou-se entre nós, dando uma mão a cada um e sorrindo alegre.

Apesar das incertezas e dos medos que dar a mão àquela menina significavam, quando o fiz só pude imaginar alegrias e motivos de orgulho. Pude afirmar que o fazendo, estava aceitando responsabilidades mil e abraçando chances de ser feliz que nunca me haviam sido oferecidas. Estava exatamente onde deveria e onde sempre quis estar.


End file.
